Unknown, Unseen, Unheard
by NewAnimeLover7951
Summary: Akari is a student in Ouran Academy. Abused in a unique way at home and ignored in school, she's a lonely girl who wishes to be heard and seen. Akari wishes to be known among her fellow students, to have a home, to have a family, and most of all, a shoulder to cry on. On a fateful day, Akari gets more than she bargained for. OCx?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This is my first story I've ever written so it may not be all that great! Hope you like it either way and just to let you know, I'm only in middle school but I am taking high school courses. Most writers have slow updates due to classes in high school but I don't think that will stop me! The only thing that may get in the way is writers block! o.o (If you don't know what that means; it means nothing inspires me to write something related to the story that's useful and great) Also because I'm new, I need a Beta! I've already asked one person but if you would like to be my Beta (or have the chance to) PM me and I'll see what I can do!**

**This is the first time I've ever really delved into the writer's world so if I don't portray the characters correctly, feel free to tell me but plzzz no flames! It's my first time give me a break! o; I'm hoping to have my character (Akari, have yet to decide on a last name. I'll let you guys choose!) develop a relationship with one of the characters but I don't really know which one! I'll also let you guys choose on that one and I'll let you know when the polls are in (I will not be doing Haruhi though. I'm not really interested in pairing Akari with a girl when she's a girl herself. I like Yaoi to an extent, but I don't think I'd be able to pull it off. Depends on how many Haruhi fans I have out there though!) If Mori or Honey end up being with Akari, don't expect much from Mori. I don't think I could write his character well and I just can't see Honey dating with the way he acts. Anyway onto the Disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: Totally useless and I don't know why I'm saying it but ****I don't own OHSHC! ****No matter how much I wish they would add a season 2! Obviously if we write Fanfic, we don't own the product! ****No matter how much we wish we did...**

**Prologue**

Watching from a distance, I saw the girls swooning over their acts of love, the cute, little Lolita, the tall, strong silent one, the smart and cool, the 2 mischievous "devils" or so they liked to call them, the shy bookworm known as the natural, and the king of them all, acting more like a dimwitted prince. I watched them all, even noticing Renge Houshakuji hidden away out of sight, only coming out when she felt the need. Having more fun than they realized with each other, the girls using them as an excuse to find fake romance where they could find it without their family.

They rarely noticed I was there, even Nekozawa-senpai didn't even realize my watching from afar. I often wondered if they realized what they had was so special. Not their good looks or popularity, neither the fact of the girls always swooning over them, waiting to see if they just _might _be the "special one" in their lives. It was the fact that they were friends that would never be forgotten, the times they shared never lost, always to be held in that special place no one else would ever have access to in their hearts and minds.

Fujioka-san, Hitachiin-sans, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Otori-sama, and Suoh-senpai. So close to each other, yet they didn't even realize it at times. Fujioka-san, close to everyone's hearts even if she was unconcerned at times. Otori-sama didn't seem to realize just how much he cared about her either. Suoh-senpai might be the most oblivious of them all. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai even though they were cousins, I could see just how much they cared for each other, especially Mori-senpai. 

No one else seemed to realize Fujioka-san's true gender either, except the Host club and Kasanoda-san. Not even the other girls who sat with her every day, giggling and blushing when she says something simple, not realizing her wandering thoughts focused entirely on the sales at the market.

Like any unseen outcast, I stayed away, knowing my place unlike some. I knew what people wanted and what they expected. They didn't want to be bothered by a girl named Akari that looked like she could ruin their opportunity with their families with any contact. Not even Otori-sama noticed me in the background, and he was the most observant one I knew. Not personally mind you. And I was content to watch them play their silly little games, especially Hitachiin-san's theory on the perfect family setting Suoh-senpai has.

The only time I ever seemed to be seen was in class with the teachers. They didn't call names though, they just counted heads, so the students never noticed me. It was a good thing though otherwise I'd be invisible to the world except at home. And I wouldn't get high school credit to hopefully make a living someday. But that was the only place I _wanted _to be left alone. It was the reason why I looked like I did. Skinny, underweight, dull silver eyes that would look beautiful in the sun if it weren't that I blocked them with my hair as black as night. I used to wear contacts until the circles came to be under my eyes inviting sunken cheekbones and a pale complexion. Sometimes I went days without eating yet you wouldn't be able to tell under the clothing I wore.

Even though I looked as frail as I did, it helped that I was strong enough to hold off crooks and robbers in alleyways on the way home. Unlike the other kids with their fancy limos and big, expensive houses. Even Fujioka-san had a better time than me, living quarter wise. Sure, I came from a rich family, one that was just as important as Otori-sama's. They just didn't care enough to have me around. They came around sometimes, sure. For my birthday, Christmas, or just random days out of the year. Too bad they never gave me the things I needed. All they gave me were presents and gifts. I often sold them for money though so I guess it worked out at times.

I didn't bring attention to myself for a reason though. A lot of people didn't like others to dump their problems on them but they thought it was ok to dump their own problems on other people. I highly disagreed so that's why I kept to myself. In middle school, I was always getting my "friends" problems dumped on me so now I find relief in not being found. But here's the thing. People that are bullied have always seemed to have a similar life style to mine. But what I'd recently found out is that I'd rather be bullied where no one liked me, rather than no one seeing me. When you're bullied, at least you're in their mind. I remember reading a quote somewhere and I will never forget it. "Love me or hate me, both are in my favor. If you love me, I'll always be in your heart. If you hate me, I'll always be in your mind." People never seemed to realize it though.

Walking down the hall to head home for the day, I took my time running my fingers along the oak wood walls, the marble statues, and gazing at the beautiful paintings and murals on the ceiling. I trudged through the beautiful gardens and ponds, wondering what life would be like if I were to be noticed. Little did I know what was to be in store for me ahead.

**What did you guys think? I hope it's not too bad. I'm not all that trained in Japanese honorifics. In fact, I don't know really anything on their culture seeing as I'm not from there! Please review! It encourages me that people care and it inspires me to write more! Criticisms are welcome but please no flames. I have yet to decide if I'll reply to reviews but because of how I like to talk to people and answer questions, I probably will! Just like in the intro, please decide on who she should end up with! If you have an idea of what should happen in the story, I'm also welcome to those! See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Next chapter is up! Sorry, I meant to post it this morning! I'd gotten some reviews already within the first, what, 6 hours? I really enjoyed the review from Wikked so I'll be posting an A/N responding to that in a moment! This chapter will mainly be focusing on what happens to Akari at home! Yay! Not really, she gets abused at home so this will probably be a sad chapter. I will definitely be having interactions in this chapter! Onto the replies!**

**Guest?: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And here's the surprise for the high school classes: I'm only taking Algebra I and Spanish I and a thing called Busim for high school courses! Nothing to do with writing. I'm not even doing it in my English/Reading/Writing class (Here they stuff all 3 subjects into one class) mainly because I focused more on Reading and Writing last year. Here's the next chapter for you!**

**MISCharacter: Here's another chapter so maybe it'll let you have more insight on Akari's character? At least in front of this person. Most people act different ways around different people. At least, that's what I've observed. I can't wait to see what you have to say, though you can wait for more future chapters to help me out! Thank you for the positive point of view when it comes to other people! **

**Wikked: I totally agree with the constructive criticism! Sometimes, I'd rather have that then a review saying "great job! Please update soon!" I'll try and shorten my sentences! My writing teachers are always going on about sensory details, so that was why they were so long in the first place. I'll do my best! Like I said, I don't have a Beta yet sooooo. As I've already said, Akari will be having more interaction this chapter! As to the planning out my story, I have a good sense of how I want it to go, but it's not like detail to detail like you said I wouldn't have to do. I had a friend who once did that with a book she was going to write. Totally discontinued it after she tried writing it out from the notes she had. I'm aiming between 5-10 chapters but maybe shorter, maybe longer. I'm sorry about the Yaoi mess-up! o; I have yet to learn all the Fanfiction, um, I don't know how to phrase it! Darn... Hopefully you know what I mean! I'm glad you think I'm a really good author! My teachers, parents, and friends have always said I've been good but I never like to get cocky! From every lesson I've seen other people learn, it's don't get cocky or you'll start to be a big, pompous jerk. Thank you for the review! **

**That was a long reply... I think that's all for now. Onto the Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC! Sadly...**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing I smelt when I walked in the door was alcohol. The first thing I saw was my lazy brother on the couch drunk. My first thought: _'Oh no.'_

"Heeey, sweeeetheart. How ya been doin'?" My brother slurred, slumping his head back. Then he hiccupped. _'Dear lord, help me,'_ I thought.

"Hey bro. Um, do you mind me asking, what're you doing here?" I asked tensely. I reached over trying to find the hook where I could hang my jacket. I wore my own clothing to cover up the scars on my back and arms without the texture rubbing against them.

"Awww don't act all formal 'round me sis. Just dropin' by to see my hone!" Again he hiccupped. I grit my teeth and ignored the last part. I knew what it would mean for me.

"I was just hoping you would call me to say you were coming by," I replied walking over to the kitchen area. I started to clean the dishes when I felt a light pressure on my waist.

"Ya sayin' ya don't want me 'round sis? How rude!" He tightened his grip and then continued. "And here I was hopin' to stay and spend da night wit ya." I felt myself pale considerably.

"Y-y-you wanted to s-s-spend the night? I-I-I could drive you to your house you know. It's just a c-c-couple blocks from h-h-here," I replied, slightly scared. I felt the wounds on my back start to burn with the thought of his touch. At least, the one's _he _had created.

"D'ya have a problem wit me stayin' sis? And here I was hopin' to have some fun tonight," he said huskily. I shivered from his breath against my neck and his hand skillfully rubbing my waist.

"No that's ok. If you want to stay you can stay!" I replied hurriedly, remembering the last time I had demanded him to go away. I cringed at the thought. Then I felt myself being picked up and I nearly made it without making a sound. I would have if he hadn't kissed my forehead. I whimpered as I was lead to the only bedroom in the apartment. He laid me down gently on the bed and then climbed in beside me. He put his arms around me and I started to shake in fright. That's when he surprised me by rubbing his fingers up and down my back slowly. That's when I realized he was more somber than he was letting on. I didn't have anything to worry about tonight except for maybe a few sloppy kisses.

"Relax Akari, I'm not goin' to hurt you. I've been watchin' how mom and dad have been treatin' the servants at the mansion more closely lately. It made me realize it was the way I had been treatin' you and I felt sick at the thought. I'm sorry, Akari. I'm sorry" He whispered the last couple words and I could hear the truth behind them.

"It's ok brother," I whispered. I slowly reached up and brushed his bangs away from his eyes, both just like mine. His eyes held more feeling than mine though. Then I reached up and kissed his cheek and we both fell asleep.

I woke up with a fright, stopping the scream from escaping my throat. Even if my brother had shown me a new side to him, I wasn't about to show weakness. I hadn't shown it since that certain day

**Flashback**

I was playing with my new toys in my room. I'd gotten them from Grandma and Grandpa. I'd barely been able sneak them by Mother and Father. That's when the door burst open.

"Akari! You haven't done what we told you to do! Why?!" Mother half yelled, half asked.

"I-I-I don't know what y-y-your t-t-talking about," I whispered quietly, bowing my head in fear.

"You know plenty well what she's talking about! You haven't helped the maids do all the chores around the house! Now go do them!" Father yelled at me. It was more scary than when Mother yelled. His voice was stronger, deeper, and louder. I just stared up at them. They had never asked anything related to this of me. I was at a loss for what to do except to say one word.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"She said no. Well then. I guess we'll just have to punish you accordingly."

**Sooooo what did you guys think? I'm hoping to have the next chapter up later today or tomorrow. Depends on my mom :/ Have fun with the cliff hanger! Also feel free to still vote on who you want her to end up with! It has to be someone in the host club though! Also, she still needs a last name!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Did ya miss me? Or did you come back for the story? Either way, I'm glad! I've noticed I already have some favorites and followers so thank you guys for that! Also I have a beta reader! Yay for that! We may be a little slow at updating but I hope it's not too bad for you guys? I know I'm enjoying writing this just as much as you guys are enjoying the story (hopefully). Onto the reviews!  
><strong>

**Tragedy's at Hand: I stopped it there because it was getting really long and I thought it would be entertaining to see people's reactions to a cliff hanger. It was sad the things I came up with, but I read a Fanfic that had worse torturing. As to why... they were mean "parents" if you could call them that after what I wrote about them.**

**Extended experience: Yeah, I've already gotten one review saying they want to see more before judging which is perfectly fine by me. Hope you enjoy it in the long run!**

**FindMeInTheRice: I'm glad your enjoying the story! Here's the next chapter for you!**

**Here's the next chapter! But first the disclaimer!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC! ****

**Last Time**

**"No."**

**"No?"**

**"No."**

**"She said no. Well then. I guess we'll just have to punish you accordingly."**

**Chapter 2**

No matter how hard I tried to prepare for the hit, it always took my breath away when the whip lashed my back. How long had it been since I'd said no? It felt like years but what was left of my active mind said it had only been a couple weeks. I hadn't had any food, only 2 sips of water, and don't ask how I went to the restroom. My hair was greasy from not taking a shower and I could smell the scent of infection coming from my back. I hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep and I'd been locked in a pitch black room the entire time unless to be taken to be whipped.

It would've been so much easier to agree to their terms but something told me to deny them the power they had over me. Plus they never gave me another chance throughout the torture.

The nurses "cleaned" my wounds yet all it did was make them burn to where I felt like blacking out, yet my parents gave me this "medicine" that refused to let me. They held me under water, they broke my ribs, they let rats into my room at night that nibbled at my toes, and they whipped my feet. I wouldn't be able to walk right for a long time.

What I said about not eating any food, I take it back. I'd been tied down to a chair, and they'd forced food down my throat. It was more than I could take in at once, and I ended up barfing it back up. They threatened to cut my tongue out, to cut me open and take my intestines. And guess how old I'd been? 8 years old! I'd been 8 years old when they tortured me! I'd never be the same again.

After a while I had stopped crying. I quit screaming from the pain. I lost all sense of feeling. It was almost bliss. That is, until they knocked it up a level. They took from holding me down into a sink full of water, to the Chinese water torture. They whipped my arms and back instead of my feet. I couldn't move, I couldn't think. Instead of rats, they let in rapist. Instead of breaking my bones, they crushed them one by one and then used some kind of chemical to bind them back together. They put me in my dark room, only to pull me out into the sunlight, nearly blinding me. They'd ring things in my ears to where I nearly grew deaf. Instead of going only one or two days without eating, I went 4 or 5. Then they shoved even more food into my body. The only times they gave me water was with the food. I'd be lucky to keep it down.

This went on for months, or so the maids had said. It felt like eternities. One day, I remember one simple speech I'd given them in answer to a question I don't even remember. "You can beat me, you can torture me, you can try to do anything you like. But you only have power over me that I give you. If I don't give you power to control me, to hurt me, you'll give up eventually. You can't force me to do anything. You inject food and water into my body, but I just throw it back up. You whip me and tear at my body to hear me scream, yet I never do. _You only have the power I give you. And I will never give you any!_"

I don't remember how long I'd been tortured before that or how long I was tortured after that, but they did give up after a while. Then I was disowned from the family and kicked out of the house. They never knew I was afraid of them. They think I'm some kind of monster, not reacting to the pain. Yet they were the ones who caused me the pain. I'd been scared of talking to anybody since.

**End of Flashback**

I got up out of bed, shaking only slightly from the memory/nightmare. Then I noticed the note on the nightstand.

_Dear Akari,_

_I'm sorry I left without saying a proper goodbye, but I could tell by the way you were sleeping, you were remembering _those days_. Only now do I realize how scared you were, how scared you _are_. I'm truly sorry._

_Love,_

_your big bro_

I crumpled up the note and threw it in the trash. I wasn't someone who treasured things, let alone have the room to keep things. I showered, got dressed, and within 30 minutes, I was ready for school. It's not like this was the first time I'd had a nightmare about the past. I headed out the door and locked it behind me. Then I took the route to school.

When I walked in the classroom, everyone was talking about something happening that day. The teacher, surprisingly, noticed me standing in the doorway. I guess it was easy though, considering I was late.

"Ah, Akari, glad you could make it to school today. We're having our physical exam later today and we're all getting ready. I have divided this class into groups and paired you up with the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi Fujioka. They'll be in the back," she said.

"Thank you, Sensei," I replied without feeling. Then I headed to the back and spotted the trio. "Fujioka-san? Hitachiin-sans? I've been paired up with you," I said curtly, knowing full well how the twins would react. To my satisfaction, they did. Or well Hikaru did.

"Yeah? And mind telling me exactly, _who_ are you?" Hikaru asked.

"I am Akari, Hitachiin-san," I replied with a smirk, though one glance at Haruhi told me she could see it was fake. Then I noticed she'd been pretending to read a book. I decided to leave her alone.

"How come I've never seen you before then? There's no way you could be in this class, I know every single student,"

"Give her a break Kaoru, maybe she just transferred today," Kaoru said, coming to my defense. I blinked in confusion.

"Why did you call him Kaoru, Hitachiin-san? Your obviously Kaoru," I said confused. That was until I saw the looks on their faces. I saw Haruhi twitch and glance up. One look from her eyes told me that I'd done something amazing. Obviously, people didn't tell them apart easily.

"H-h-how did you know I was Kaoru? And please, call me Kaoru. And don't add San to the end of it either," He replied. I nodded in understanding.

"You have a more gentler air around you Kaoru. Hikaru has a more blunt and mischievous air around him. More so than you," I said matter of factly. I could tell they were trying to study me, but I was obviously doing a good job of keeping my barriers up. Even Haruhi noticed for she said,

"Akari, are you ok? You look tired, I can even see it under your glasses. You have circles under your eyes, and your eyes themselves are devoid of any life or color. They would be a pretty silver if you were happy I bet," she said bluntly. I was a little taken aback by the fact that she noticed just how tired I was.

"I'm fine. This is how I've always looked. And if you say anything about my hair Hikaru, I'll cut yours off," I said noticing the way he was staring at my hair. I even noticed Kaoru itching to touch it. I hadn't brushed it this morning and must've been as bad as I imagined. I saw them flinch away, surprised I'd noticed them. Obviously they didn't know how much I observed.

"Students, it's time to head to the area where we will be commencing the physical exam. If you will follow me, stay with your group!" called the teacher to all the students. By the way Haruhi was fidgeting, I could tell this was her first physical exam here, just like me. This would be interesting.

**And that's the end for now! Did you guys think the twins were ok? I didn't really want to mess with Haruhi this chapter. I'll have more interaction between Akari and Haruhi next chapter! I've set up the polls for who Akari should end up with along with last names I've chosen! Here's the list of the last names;**

**Adachi Hamada Mikami Shima Watanabe**

**Let me know what you think and don't forget to leave a review! And I'll probably be following the story line from the anime, but I have yet to decide if it will be completely. I'm leaning more towards no though. Only a couple of events and then maybe some time at the hosts houses, playing games and what not. I'll try to get chapters that focus solely on one on one time with the hosts. That way you guys can see how well I write each one (or how badly) and decide on who she ends up with!**

** Also, I've already gotten some votes for who she should end up with and it seems like I have some Honey fans out there! As soon as I looked at it, I thought of the perfect way to make these 2 perfect for each other! It's not over yet though so! Plus I can't tell you my plan for if he wins because that would ruin everything!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Back! I've gotten several followers and favorites since I started this story, and I'm so happy! I guess that's nothing though for other stories! But can you blame me? First story, and I'm really enjoying writing it! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! This may be a long chapter because I get to intr- Mpmh!**

***mysterious invisible hand muffles my mouth before I ruin the story***

**Ok, ok I won't tell. Onto the replies!**

**animelover0211****: Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**L.L:**** I was actually going to have him go in that direction, I just couldn't bring myself to write it. I do like how it turned out though and thought it was a cute twist. As for the "parents" I have a plan for them. I don't want to say for fear of spoiling the story when it comes to that angle. As for the interacting with haruhi and the twins, er, I have no excuse, only shame. You know how haruhi kind of has this affect on people like kyoya in the shopping episode, or renge at the end? I think I'm going to be using that side of her, she seems more observant and I think that angle will work with the story. As for the twins, geez. I didn't know it would be bad to make it up front like that. In the beginning of the manga, haruhi does it almost immediately so I guess I didn't think much of it. I'm sorry! I'll try and do better in the future. As for my characrers feelings, she's trying to fit in with the group and, like I hope I said, haruhi saw through akari's fake smirk. This chapter I think I made the same mistakes but its like 11 pm when I'm writing this. I'm too tired and I'm upset with myself I haven't posted the chapter before hand. In the coming chapters, I'll try and improve her reactions, along with everyone else's characters.**

**AFandomAuthor****: Yeah, I've never been very good with your and you're. As for my OC, thank you for the input! I'll try and do as you ask, and I hope it doesn't define her every move. Yeah there were several things I was upset about with the prologue after posting it. I'll probably be rewriting it soon. Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. I've said it, what, 3 times now? I don't own OHSHC! And I never will! *cries***

**Thinking: 'blah'**

**Talking: "blah"**

**talking through eyes/movements: -blah-**

**Chapter 3**

I was walking behind Haruhi while in front of Kaoru and Hikaru when I tripped over something. Next thing I knew, I was on top of Haruhi. I was just glad she was face down. We looked up simultaneously looking at the source of my fall: the twins. They grinned back at us and shrugged their shoulders, also simultaneously.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, would you mind telling me why you tripped Akari, making her fall on top of me?" Haruhi asked, not even blushing from our position. I'm surprised she didn't even flinch when their grins grew wider. Must've had practice, or this happened to her a lot. I'm guessing the latter.

"We don't know what you're talking about Haruhi," replied the two little devils at the same time. They feigned innocence and helped us back up, only to have Hikaru knock me down yet again. I didn't even spare him a glance. I got up myself and got back in line. I could feel their eyes burning into my back, trying to see why I wouldn't respond. Haruhi glanced over her shoulder and I could see the tiniest bit of respect and worry in her eyes. I could also plainly see the question in her eyes.

-Are you ok?- she asked.

-Yeah. Used to it.- I answered with a shrug. We kept walking and the boys gave up their tricks and laughter after they realized I wouldn't budge. Because Haruhi was too far away, they couldn't play tricks on her either.

"What exactly goes on here when you have a physical exam?" asked Haruhi all of a sudden. I blinked in surprise at the sudden sound after not talking the entire way.

"Nothing different than any other school," replied Hikaru smoothly.

"Yeah, just because we're rich doesn't mean physical exams are different here than anywhere else," Kaoru said next.

"That makes sense," said Haruhi thoughtfully. I just watched the scene unfold. That is, until they opened the door. I saw Haruhi freeze out of the corner of my eye. I didn't blame her. I stared at the tons of doctors and nurses, frozen to the spot. A classroom, I could handle. A room full of strangers lined up waiting for you to come in, that was another thing. Unless you hadn't figured it out, I was terrified.

I felt people bumping into me but I didn't register it. I knew Haruhi and the twins were still around since they couldn't leave without me. I knew I was getting weird looks but I didn't care at that moment. All I wanted to do was run and hide before they brought out the equipment.

I saw a pair of doctors that looked like high school students. Then I heard Haruhi ask about it and was answered by a boy who looked a year older than us with raven colored hair and glasses. He said they were for backup for a plan about keeping her secret. I wondered what it was.

All of a sudden, Haruhi was enveloped by 6 boys. I was content to follow behind. Haruhi would look back occasionally but other than that, I never got a second glance. They led her to a room that was set aside that seemed to be just for her. It read Special Boys Clinic. When they were gone, she grabbed my hand and dragged me in behind her. The nurse blinked at me surprised but told Haruhi she could undress behind the curtain and that I would be next.

All of a sudden, a man came running in and went into the stall occupied by Haruhi.

'What the. Who was he? I should probably get him out of that room.' I thought, heading towards the curtain. I looked inside seeing him holding a hand over Haruhi's mouth. I noticed she had taken off her shirt and all she had on was her undershirt and pants. Because of the situation, my thoughts went somewhere else, rather than the correct conclusion.

I ran inside the curtain and pushed him off Haruhi. She looked at me in surprise, but I was too focused on keeping him down. Then the boys from earlier ran in. As soon as they all walked in, my eyes went immediately to the tallest and shortest ones that held a perfect stance, they obviously knew what they were doing in a fight. My stance immediately went towards them instead of the man. Only those two noticed I was there though.

The others mentioned something about a Host Club and it finally clicked. I knew what the Host Club was and who was in it, I was just surprised I didn't recognize them. Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori, Honey, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi. All hosts of the Host Cub that were trying to keep Haruhi's gender a secret. By the time I was done thinking it through, the man had left and Haruhi was asking them to get out. I realized I was still in a defensive stance and relaxed.

"Are you still mad at us Haruhi?!" cried Tamaki.

"No you idiot, she needs to finish the exam. The same goes for me," I said, satisfied when they all jumped and turned to me.

"May I ask who you are miss?" asked Kyoya.

"Drop the act Kyoya. I know you only act nice at first to see if you can get anything to gain. It's what you did with Haruhi when she first entered the Host Club. Then you grew fond of her, the same with the rest of you," I replied bluntly, "Also, you can call me Akari, Otori-sama. Though, by the way Haruhi acts around you, you must secretly be a nice guy." They all looked shocked at my outburst and even Haruhi looked shocked.

"Did she just..?" Hikaru began slowly.

"Figure out Haruhi was a girl?" Kaoru said next.

"And talk back to Kyoya?" They both finished at the same time. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Then they burst out laughing and I noticed everyone except Kyoya and I were smiling. Then I heard a light giggle and was surprised to find out it was coming from me.

"Akari, would you like to come to the Host Club with us?" Haruhi asked. I realized she was hoping to have another girl around.

"I guess I can, if you don't mind having me," I replied. I wonder how the other girls would react to me coming. Then I saw the two devilish twins grinning ear to ear.

"Looks like we'll have another toy to play with brother," said Hikaru evilly.

"Maybe we can have some new fun," replied Kaoru, if it was even possible, with a bigger grin.

"If you pull any kind of prank, I'll have your heads. Also Akari, call me Kyoya," Kyoya said coolly. I found myself giggling even more. Even Haruhi and Mori were laughing. Of course, Honey was busy eating some cake that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. We all headed to the 3rd music room. At least, after Mori picked up Honey. Tamaki kept going on about the cosplay they would be wearing that day while Kyoya kept looking at something in his black notebook. The twins wouldn't let go of Haruhi the entire way and I found myself smiling throughout the entire event. For a second time that day, I felt happy about being with the Host Club. From that moment on, I knew I would only be in for more surprises to come. If I were to be honest with myself, I felt completely fine with that.

**So? What did you think? Akari finally met the Host Club! Also (because no one will tell me or vote) I've decided on Akari's last name! It shall be... Hamada! Depending on how many people vote depends on when I put up the polls on here but so far Honey is in the lead (still)! Akari didn't have quite as much interaction with Haruhi as I was hoping but oh well. Wasn't as long as I was expecting either. Same difference.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! I don't think I really liked how last chapter turned out and I agree with a lot of you about Akari: I'm making her change too fast. I've been in a rush these past few days, trying to take advantage of my Thanksgiving break. It'll be ending tomorrow so I won't be able to post chapters as fast as I would like. I've been watching allot more Sword Art Online so I may be a little rusty. Also explains why I've been doing poorly with the characters. Onto the replies, disclaimer, and the story!**

**imshadowgirl****: Totally agree. I was more towards the twins or Kyoya, just because I'd been reading a lot of fanfics focusing on them with Haruhi. Now that I think about Akari's personality, I think Honey or Kaoru would be good for her. The thing about her personality, I'm trying to drop hints for future chapters of why she acts so strangely all of a sudden at times. Though I do agree, I'm moving it a little too fast. I think it's just strain from school. **

**Disclaimer: 4th time saying this but really, whose counting (me). I don't own OHSHC!**

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome!" A sign appeared saying 'The Host Club is now open for business.'

I was a little shocked at first, course I wasn't about to let the girls know that. I didn't really feel like hanging out with anybody who seemed insane, see the twins or Tamaki. I also didn't wanna be around people who seemed oblivious and blunt, see Kyoya and Haruhi. Mori seemed the most sane but he hang out with Honey so I didn't have a choice but to be with both of them.

"Akari! Akari! Do you want to eat some cake with me?" Honey asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

I didn't want to appear rude so I asked, "I guess, what kind of cakes do you have?"

"We have strawberry, chocolate, and lemon!" He replied happily, continuing to munch on a strawberry cake.

"I'll, er, have a strawberry one I guess," I replied, taking the offered cake from Mori. Before biting into the cake though, I took off the strawberries and savored the taste of each strawberry one by one.

I didn't really get involved with being hosted by Honey and Mori. I just let them be, seeing as the fan girls could do enough googly eyes for the both of us. I decided to gaze out the window and see what patterns the clouds made. The first one I spotted was a house that reminded me of a place I only remember in dreams. The next pattern was of a baby carriage that reminded me of a friend. I couldn't think of what they looked like though. Then I saw a sun above them all, seeming to protect them. But I saw one lone figure out of the reach of the sun. It seemed lost and dark, cut away from the happy family. I frowned at the pattern, upset that it reminded me too much of a foggy memory from long ago. I was shocked I came up with the image that I did.

"Akari," came a strong, deep voice shocking me out of my lost memories. I looked up into Mori's eyes and saw his expression change into a slight frown. Then Honey ran over and jumped onto his shoulders.

"Mori! Akari! Hosting hours are done so we're free to leave or hang around!" exclaimed Honey happily. He must've seen something on my face for his smile dimmed and he asked Mori if he could go get us more cake. "Akari, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying."

I reached up and felt my cheeks, shocked to find they were damp from tears. "I guess I was. Sorry Honey, I didn't realize," I said apologetically.

Honey knelt down in front of me holding Usachan in his arms. Smiling he said, "Why were you crying, Akari? It's not fun to cry."

I looked back at the clouds, disappointed they had lost the pattern. "I saw something that brought up something familiar. I think it was just a dream though from long, long ago," I replied almost losing myself in thought again. I snapped out of it when I felt a light pressure in my lap. I looked down in surprise to see Honey hugging me. I was shocked at first. He was so much like a child yet he seemed to know how to comfort people. I could see why the girls liked him. I hesitantly brought up my arms and enveloped him in my arms, completing the hug.

"Would you tell me about it? I like a good story! And then we can go join everyone else!" he said snuggling closer. I was a little hesitant at first but I knew I wasn't about to get out of this position anytime soon. I let out an exasperated sigh and then smiled. I looked out the window and at the clouds.

"I'd forgotten about it till now. I think it was from a long time ago, before that one day. There's a happy family in my dream. Always smiling, never worrying about anything. There's a house in a field full of green grass for several miles, surrounding them. Then trees that seemed to reach as high as the sky surrounded the grass everywhere so the house was out of sight. They seemed left alone from the world, able to survive off the food they grew and the small lake nearby.

"All of them had red hair and golden eyes that matched the color of the sun. The family had perfectly tanned skin from being outside all the time. A happy couple who had 2 children, a boy and a girl. They seemed to be protected by the sun, for they each had a little sun mark on their hands.

"One day, the sky grew sad for it grew darker and the sun was blocked out by the clouds. A different family showed up, seeming the exact opposite of the sun family. They had midnight black hair with shining silver eyes. The clouds moved away to be replaced with the moon shining down on the darker family, making them seem more threatening and powerful. It was made up of a cruel family, an angry couple with a single son. The sun family called them the moon family. The moon family wanted something, but the sun family didn't know what.

"They attacked the sun family, for they wouldn't give up their treasure. Only after the dust cleared from the fighting, did the sun's know what they had wanted. Their treasure had been their recent born, the youngest of them all. The child was a girl, very healthy and strong with great potential. The sun family never saw her again.

"From that day on the sun family grew weak and frail, for they had lost their sunlight over their little valley of peace. They were never happy, always fighting for their next meal. Their food wouldn't grow and the lake dried out. Eventually they were forced to leave to find a better home.

"Many say they died from loss of hope of ever finding their lost daughter. Others say they never existed or they were killed in the forest surrounding their valley. People searched for the family and the valley for years, but they never were able to find either one. They'd given up on the daughter, believing the moon family had killed her. People eventually forgot about the 2 families and the valley of peace soon became known as The Lost Valley of Sunlight," I looked away from the window to see Honey gazing at me in a weird way. His eyes almost looked sad from my tale that I'd woven out of nothing except a dream and those clouds. Of course I'd made up the looks for the families but he didn't need to know that. I'd only gotten the idea for the moon family because of mine and my brothers looks. Everytime I looked into his eyes, I felt like I was looking at a full moon, therefore the moon family. I think the sun family idea came from image of the sun protecting them from the clouds. I didn't give it a second thought.

Honey snuggled up closer and I could tell he was cold. I wrapped my arms around him to try and give him warmth. He cuddled closer and I flinched when he laid his head into my neck. I barely registered the change in his breath to signify he was asleep, I was too scared to move.

I looked up to see everyone else had moved closer and grown quiet during my story, but they tried to appear like they hadn't been listening in. I sighed in annoyance but stayed where I was. Honey reminded me of a little brother I'd never had and he was so sweet. When Mori came over to take Honey away, I was disappointed. After he took Honey into his arms, I shivered from the sudden lack of warmth.

I stood up and looked around. The twins had gone back to snuggling Haruhi and Tamaki complained about it. Then Haruhi would say something and he would go to his little corner. Kyoya mainly focused on his little notebook and would look up to rack on more money to Haruhi's debt. Mori stood off to the side still holding Honey.

I realized I was holding Usachan. Honey must've dropped it into my lap when he'd fallen asleep. I went over to Mori and held up Usachan questioningly. He shook his head and I realized he wanted me to hold onto him until Honey woke up. I looked down at the bunny and decided it wouldn't be too bad to hold onto it. I held it up against my chest and found myself slightly bending my head down to rub against Usachan's forehead.

I didn't know I'd fallen asleep on the chair I'd told Honey the story until I woke up about an hour later to Honey shaking me awake. He was smiling again and I felt a little burst of happiness at the sight. I hadn't meant to make him sad. "Akari, wake up! It's time to go now! Oh and thank you for holding onto Usachan for me!" Honey said. I handed him back Usachan and he ran off towards Mori yelling 'wee' the whole way. I smiled at the sight.

I wished for him to remain a kid for as long as he could. Most kids weren't able to have that much joy in them at his age. I still couldn't believe he was a third year. Kids deserved to be happy and enjoy their lives for as long as they could without being told to grow up. They should be able to wake up and have the same energy as they did when they were young. They should be able to wake up without a care in the world and not worry about how their day is going to turn out. I know I never had _that_ kind of pleasure when I woke up in the morning when I was younger.

Mori and Honey walked out of the room but not before Honey waved and ran over to hug me yet again that day. This time I felt heat rushing to my face but I didn't know what it meant. I hugged him for what I think was the third time that day and waved him off. The rest of the members trailed out after them soon after. I was the last of the Host club to leave the school for that day. I wondered if I would be welcome tomorrow too.

**Woohoo! I really enjoyed that chapter! What did you guys think of the story? I'll let you guys think about it. Let me know what you come up with or if you draw a good guess at what I have planned. What did you think of Akari and Honey? I think it was really cute and I enjoyed it allot more than I thought I would! I hope to get more reviews for this chapter and some more votes in the poll! This was a super long chapter and I'm already over 2000 words. So I'll wrap this up. Don't forget to review and here are the polls so far! See you guys next chapter!**

**Honey: 4**

**Kaoru: 5 (1 PM is included)**

**Hikaru: 2**

**Kyoya: 4**

**Tamaki: 1**

**Mori: 2**


	6. Chapter 5

**I take it back, school might stop me. Hopefully, some of you check out my FMA fanfic and were content with that for a while. Again, I'm sorry! Anyways, wow the poll is doing well! When I mentioned Kyoya, he seemed to shoot up. I don't detect a little favoritism towards him for the authors sake do I? Also love the reviews and how did you guys like the last chapter? I really liked it and I think Honey made a good child's character to use to tell the story. Onto the replies!**

**Extended Experience****: Kauro? Well I'll try and come up with a ship name if they end up together! It's looking good though but Honey seems to be right up there with him though!**

**Tom-Riddle-Fan****: I'm glad you liked the story. I thought it would be an interesting twist and I really enjoyed it myself. **

**Insanity runs through my vains****: I love your name! Reminds me of Soul Eater! Anyway I'm really glad you love the story so much! Shima is a cool last name but I already chose one, I'm so sorry! If only you'd let me known sooner but I don't think you knew about this at the time. As for Kyoya, people call it a clipboard? That strikes me as odd cause it obviously opens from side to side, therefore a notebook. Plus its black so a black notebook. Seems easy enough but I guess not. I'm glad I got it right though! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC... I'm not even going to cry at this point.**

**Chapter 5**

"And then the tidal pool washed him away. Mori-senpai was so worried the entire time, he was as clumsy as boss!" Hikaru continued the story about when the Host Club had gone to the water park owned by Kyoya's family. The girls had had mixed reactions throughout the entire story. Some would laugh while others would worry about Honey's safety. They swooned and they gasped at the tale Hikaru spun about how Honey had beaten Kyoya's private family police force so easily.

"It didn't happen quite like that brother. It was more like..." Kaoru went on making the tale even more crazy than it actually was. I heard Haruhi sigh quietly beside me and I decided to get back to the homework we had. I hadn't been doing too well and asked Haruhi for help but we'd rarely had a chance because of the twins. They were just so clingy!

Kyoya walked over and said, "Haruhi that's another 50,000 yen for skipping out on hosting duties."

"What! I'm helping Akari with her homework that's all!" she yelped and I immediately tried to get Kyoya to change his mind.

"Kyoya please don't add onto her debt. I just needed help with my studies. If you want Haruhi to host, you can always help me yourself," I said calmly. I got a look from him in return but I couldn't see his eyes from the light reflected in his glasses. Then he pushed up his glasses and said slowly,

"I guess I could do that." Haruhi and I both looked at him in surprise. We hadn't expected him to agree. Haruhi slowly got up and went over to the girls to see what she could do to entertain them. Kyoya sat down next to me in her place. I pointed to the algebra problem I was having trouble understanding.

"Graphing inequalities huh," he mumbled to himself.

"I'm having trouble remembering how to graph the line and which way to color. The teacher is always going on about how to check the work yet I'm confused how to and why," I said absent-mindedly, having explained the same things to Haruhi, "I also can't remember the stupid trick to remember which inequality sign is which."

"Remembering the sign trick is easy. An old trick they teach in elementary is to look at it like an 'alligator' mouth. The way the mouth opens up to is the bigger number right? The so-called alligator ignores the little prey aka the little number because it won't tame his appetite. The big number will therefore, that's why he goes after it. So that's how you can remember which sign is which. Like it says here, the y would be less than x+2 because the mouth is facing towards x+2. Does that make sense?" I nodded slowly, realizing how it felt like he was talking to me like a child. I looked at the inequality and solved it but stopped at the graph. I looked up at him in embarrassment. He sighed in exasperation.

"The next trick is easy to remember. If the y is greater, the shading will be above the line. Reason being is, hmm, how can I describe this. Because the y will always be greater, you shade where it makes the inequality come true. The opposite is true if the inequality would be y is less than. I hope that makes enough sense," He said making a fake graph to the side on a different sheet of paper. A couple more examples and I felt like an idiot for not grasping it right away. It seemed easy when Kyoya explained it.

I finished up the rest of the problems and nearly forgot about him being there until he took my paper to look over my work. He nodded in approval only having missed a couple questions, mainly because of my work. I sighed in relief and let my head rest on the table. I hadn't been getting any sleep with all the homework. I didn't know how to keep up with it or how Haruhi did it. I guess that's what it's like being an honor student though. Before I knew it, Id fallen asleep.

**Kyoya's POV**

I was trying to think of a way to explain what she had done wrong on some of the problems when I felt a light thud on the table. I looked over at Akari in surprise though you wouldn't be able to tell it behind my glasses. I smiled down at her. She looked so at ease, the way most people do in their sleep. I decided to put her work away in my notebook so I could give it back to her when she woke up. I picked her up gently, careful not to wake her and took her over to an open couch. I laid her down and put a nearby blanket on her. I also put my uniform jacket over her just because the blanket didn't cover her completely. I looked up and received looks from the rest of the hosts and the few fan girls left for the last 5 minutes of closing. As soon as they saw I was looking, they glanced down and started talking again. I stayed near Akari just to make sure to use the excuse that she would owe me later.

I got on my laptop and tried to think of something that would help me figure out exactly who Akari was. She came to this school without any back story. I would know, seeing as I could just go look through the records. She didn't even tell us her last name when we first met. And that's suspicious. At this school, it matters what family you come from, and even in Haruhi's case, people recognize she's the honor student because she doesn't have a famous last name.

I remembered the story she had told "us" yesterday about the sun and the moon family. I searched the moon family and was shocked to see what I found. I'm surprised I didn't see it before...

**Akari's POV**

I woke up hours later and was surprised where I woke up. I could've swore I was over at the table when I'd fallen asleep. Whatever was covering me was really warm though. I snuggled under it, trying to cover up completely. Then I felt a pressure off near my head and immediately tensed up. I slowly looked up and saw Kyoya. I relaxed and stretched out to see what he was looking at on him computer. I froze when I saw. That's when he seemed to realize I'd moved and saw what he had looked up. I saw him pale slightly and I knew I was completely white.

I jumped up and tried to run out the door. When I was about a yard away, I felt someone grab my hand and pull me back. Kyoya pulled us into a different room and let go of my hand. And I slapped him. I was careful not to touch his glasses though. It didn't seem to faze him though, he kept looking at me in a weird way.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to know what family you were from. You know which families we're from," he said, looking at me through his glasses. I couldn't see his eyes because of the reflecting light. I couldn't look at him, I _wouldn't_ look at him. I didn't even know the other hosts had come in until it was too late. Kyoya added, as if an afterthought, "Hamada-sama." They all gasped and looked at me as if they didn't know how to act around me now. I looked over at them, scared of what they thought of me now. They were all blocking the door and I was near the window. I knew it was cliché but it was the only option of escape. I turned around and ran through the window. I wasn't dumb so I knew it would be a long fall. I grabbed ledges here and there and eventually made it down, rolling on my feet. I was a little dizzy and my legs hurt from the impact but I pushed off the ground and took off running at a sprint.

**Hosts POV**

"Hamada huh." Hikaru and Kaoru said. They all watched Akari run off after crashing through the window. She sure knew how to climb, seeing as she'd been doing tricks the entire way down. They all looked at each other except for Kyoya and Tamaki. They continued staring out the window.

"She's a part of one of the most feared and ruthless families in all of Japan. The Hamada's practically run Japan, what with all their connections," Kyoya said to no one in particular.

"Their also notorious for their looks. Now we understand a part of Akari's sun and moon family story. It also explains why she only told us her first name. I wished we'd known so we could help her. We must've appeared scared of her and maybe that's why she ran off," Tamaki said sadly, showing the side of himself that was oblivious of himself.

"But in the story, didn't she say they only had a son?" asked Hikaru.

"Yeah... And what about the stolen baby girl?" continued Kaoru, lost in thought. They all looked back out the window, watching Akari run off to who knows where.

**Wow that turned out a little differently than what I'd intended! I wonder if you guys will be paying more close attention to the story, now that it has some meaning behind it. And I've finally introduced her last name and what it means! I didn't really like how the one on one time with Kyoya went but oh well. He's only in like third place anyway. Onto the polls!**

**Honey: 6  
><strong>

**Kaoru: 6  
><strong>

**Kyoya: 4**

**Mori: 3**

**Hikaru: 2**

**Tamaki: 1**

**Poor Tamaki... Anyway the next chapter might take me a while too. I have 2 research papers due this week and I have yet to get even a clue on how to write them. Wow I've just about reached 2000 words again! I hope I don't make a habit of that. See you guys with the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Guys I'm truly truly sorry! I haven't been able to get in a "writing mood" lately. I've been having trouble on where I want to take this chapter because I've only really had a couple concrete ideas of how this will go but I'm pretty sure it's just going to write itself in the end. Let's see how it turns out. Also I've kinda lost track with the reviews with the hosts names so I'm not going to add them to the poll, you'll have to go over to it yourself. Just go to my profile and it should have it on there.**

**Disclaimer: Go to the previous chapters, I will no longer be posting this because at this point, I shouldn't have to.**

**Cereza ShatterField**: **I'm glad you liked her with Kyoya. As for exam week, I hope it went ok! I have exams for Algebra and Spanish when I come back from Christmas break. It sucks! I'm really glad you could relate to her problems though too. I really don't have problems with inequalities and graphing but I absolutely hate the section we were on before the break: solving linear equation systems or something like that. I'm not going to explain it right now it's too hard! It hurts my brain even thinking about it grrr... .**

**Chapter 6**

The next couple day's didn't go so good for me. I couldn't believe they'd figured out which family I came from. I didn't _hate_ the hosts for finding out but I didn't entirely feel comfortable with them knowing.

I skipped school but came after hosting hours to get my schoolwork. Just because I didn't want to see any of the students didn't mean I was about to lose my scholarship. It was easy enough, except for maybe math. I was still having troubles with the new units they'd moved into. I'd missed a lot of tests so I had to come in for those. I just wondered why they would bomb us before the Christmas break. It was insane!

I was careful to keep away from everyone. It wasn't hard. I'd gained a couple looks after going to the host club but they quickly disappeared after several days of no show. I was almost relieved. I stuck to my old logic but it was definitely harder. Now I knew what it felt like to be surrounded by those who noticed you, even if it had only been for a couple days.

Recently I've been having nightmares about that stupid story of the sun family. I'd be in the valley, looking at the 2 children playing while the parents looking happy and content. The mom would be doing laundry or making food while the dad would be doing more demanding work. They'd laugh and talk and I found myself smiling. Then the clouds would come, ruining the scene. Not far behind was the moon family. To my dismay, they looked exactly like my family now. They'd fight and there were screams of pain, cries of terror. And then they'd take the sun child, the little girl of sunshine from her family. It often changed at this point. They'd either kill her in front of the family and make them watch or kill the family and make her watch. Then they'd leave her behind at their graves and she'd scream and cry.

"Momma! Dadda! You have to get up! If you don't wake up, you can't do your chores! You can't do your jobs around the family! You won't be able to raise me and brother! Wake up!" She'd wail. She'd dig at the dirt and pound on it where the bodies had been buried in all the chaos and the wind. Her nails would be bloody and cracked, caked with mud under what was left of the nails. Her face was a mess of tears and hair clinging against her wet skin. Eventually her eyes would dull and she'd slump to the ground. She'd curl up in a ball or lay on her side and just give up. You could see the hope and life fade from the child that seemed to have been made of sunlight. Now she looked like a broken flower, waiting for someone to finish the job and trample her into the ground with the rest of her family.

I'd wake up screaming a silent cry or silently weep against the pillows. I couldn't let the neighbors know about the seemingly soulless girl actually having feelings. I guess I deserved it though. Humans could only take so much and this was my only relief. I could feel myself nearing the breaking point. Now that I'd felt what it was like to have friends, I couldn't forget the feeling, nor that fake memory.

Whoever came up with that quote about sticks and stones really sucked. They say words will never hurt us, yet they're the very essence of our lives. It's all we do. Talk, gossip, spread rumors and lies, maybe the truth, it's how we communicate through the news. Human life couldn't live without words.

There's a reason wise people are old, it's because they've had life experiences and know what it feels like. People say that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger but I'm scared that when we suffer more than we can handle, we won't be able to bounce back. It only makes you more weak and scared.

All these thoughts would bombard me at once often during class. It was the last day before the holidays and I found myself constantly watching the clock. When I wasn't looking at the clock I was often zoning out and trying to process these thoughts. I'd only snap out of it when I felt one of the twins or Haruhi coming towards me when class ended. I'd stand up quickly and run out the door. I could often tell who it was by the reactions when I was halfway to the door. Haruhi would sigh while Hikaru would grunt. Kaoru would whisper my name and I'd almost burst into tears, wanting to fall to my knees and weep in his lap, to explain what was wrong and why I just _couldn't _be near them. I had to protect them.

One day, I didn't get away in time. I felt a pressure on my shoulder and knew that if I moved, it would tighten and push me down into the seat. I sighed and tried to ignore it. I slumped down into my seat and lowered my head so they couldn't see my eyes. I kept my eyesight on an interesting nonexistent speck on my desk. The person maneuvered their hand while they walked to the front of my desk. They used their other hand to raise my chin and squatted down in front of me at the same time. I saw that it was Kaoru and thought, _please not now. _I could handle oblivious Haruhi or sarcastic Hikaru but I couldn't handle a caring Kaoru. Not right now.

"Akari, why have you been ignoring us these past few days? I can understand if you were hurt that Kyoya went looking into your family business but we meant no harm. You should know that," he whispered softly, as if trying not to break me with his voice.

"Kaoru, I-I..." I stammered, tears forming at my eyes. _Damn, not now! I can't cry! I'm not supposed to have feelings and I'm definitely not supposed to cry! Why can't I be like I was before? Ever since I met the host club, my barriers have been torn down as if by magic and my feelings have been showing more and more. They shouldn't be, not with all those lessons mom and dad gave me when I was younger through that torture!_

**Flashback**

"Akari this is going to teach you to stay in your place. You can't show others what you're feeling. You have to be lifeless, emotionless, and keep your barriers up. No one can know who you truly are and what you truly feel. That way they won't be able to break you," said mother and father.

"Emotion... less..." I whispered.

"Correct. If you don't this will happen," said mother and down came the crack of the whip yet again, causing me to scream and break further.

**End of Flashback**

I swallowed against the lump in my throat.

"Akari you have to let us know what your feeling, that way we can help you!" said Kaoru and I flinched.

"I can't! I can't! If I show you weakness, you'll use it against me, break me, torture me, just like _they _did," I said softly and was surprised by the venom in my words at the last part. I could see his eyes widen with surprise and soften with care.

"Akari, we wouldn't do that to you. I promise, we'll take care of you, you just have to trust us," he whispered gently and it was all I could take. At this point, he'd walked around the desk and was right in front of my face. What I'd been able to scrape together for the past few days to use as a barrier shattered at his attention and I cried. I clutched at his shirt and leaned my head against his chest. He felt so warm rather than my cold sheets and body at night. I cried and cried, whimpering when I felt his arms around me.

I later found out that the rest of the hosts had been watching from the doorway with smiles on their faces. They knew I needed taking care of, and would be happy to do it. They didn't want to disturb what Kaoru was doing, knowing that if they came too close, I might back off and cut all ties so they left.

I stayed in his arms like that for several minutes, waiting for the tears to subside. It had been a long time since I'd been held like this. I breathed in his scent and found myself falling asleep to the beat of his heart. I heard him call my name but was too far gone to answer.

**Kaoru's POV**

She was so skinny! I could see the dark circles under her eyes from sleepless nights and when I picked her up, she was light from lack of food. I didn't want to wake her up so I decided to carry Akari to the music room. Carrying her bridal style, I laid her gently down on one of the couches. The other hosts came in and we all took turns sitting next to her, knowing she would feel abandoned and lied to if she woke up alone. We often found ourselves running our fingers through her bangs, making sure she was sleeping ok.

The girls who came in made sure to keep quiet, knowing that we cared by the way we looked at her. I heard Tamaki explaining to them about the previous events but kept her last name out of the story. When I was sitting next to her she woke up. I started, not having meant to wake her up. She looked at me through sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Kaoru..." she said softly and I smiled.

"Go back to sleep Akari, I'm pretty sure Tamaki will want to be able to have his turn with you before we all have to go. If you need a ride, just say so, we can take you home. And if you're wondering, your in the music room," I replied. She nodded. I wasn't quite sure at what but she drifted off once again. I got up and motioned over to boss that it was his turn.

"She woke up a little while ago but I convinced her to go back to sleep for you. Please don't disturb her," I frowned and he just smiled his typical smile back at me.

"I wouldn't _dream _of it Kaoru! I would never want to hurt my new precious daughter!" he exclaimed and I sighed. "By the way, how come you aren't with Hikaru? You two never separate from each other," Tamaki said and I realized I'd spent more time away than I'd meant to.

"Oops." Tamaki chuckled and went over to Akari while I ran over to Hikaru. I draped myself over his shoulders and apologized to him in our typical twincest act for the girls.

"I'm so sorry Hikaru! I hadn't meant to take so long away from you! I promise I'll never do it again!" I said wearing a face that had the fangirls dying in love for my sadness of leaving Hikaru.

"Oh Kaoru, I forgive you! As long as you promise not to leave me, I'll never be mad at you! If you want, we could leave and make sure you keep your end of the deal at home in our room, if you catch my meaning," Hikaru said, immediately going into the role. He said the last part rather huskily, just to add to it. The girls ended up fainting and I looked back over to Akari who woke up and looked rather embarrassed in boss' arms. I smiled, knowing it would be alright.

"I wonder if she wants to celebrate Christmas with us," I heard Hikaru comment, looking distant.

"Oh crap. We have yet to set up decorations for it and you know how boss can be. We may have a couple days but it'll take months for what he sometimes wants. I bet it'll still be fun either way," I replied, and we smiled simultaneously at the thought.

**Waaaaah why are Tamaki and the twincest act so hard to write! I'm truly sorry for any OOCness but I hope you guys loved the what could be relationship for Kaoru and Akari. Remember, if you want them to be together, go to the polls! Again I'm really sorry for the late update and any OOCness and will gladly accept flames for it. I think that's all I have to say... Bye!**

**Note from her awesome beta: Yaaa! Honey's still at the top! Do me a favour and vote for Kaoru on the poll! I love that dude! On a different subject, Merry (Early) Christmas! Are you guys excited?!**

**NewAnimeLover7951's Awesome Beta, xMisaka.**

**Honey: 9**

**Kaoru: 8**

**Kyoya: 6**

**Mori: 5**

**Hikaru: 3**

**Tamaki: 2**


	8. Chapter 7

**This will hopefully make up for the 2 week delay of the last chapter but hey! At least it wasn't a month! I really hope you guys liked the last chapter but you guys haven't been leaving a whole lot of reviews so I'm not sure. Plus I have about twice as many follows as favorites but I'm really glad you guys are coming back for more. That must be worth something lol. Well enjoy! I actually have nothing planned out for this chapter except another one on one time and Christmas. Oh well.**

**justaislinn: I haven't gotten a lot of votes but Kaoru is in second place. I really liked your reasoning for the pairing with her and I agree, they would make good couples. **

**animallover99: I'm really glad you like it! I'll add your opinion of Kaoru to the poll. I really loved writing about Kaoru and Akari and I'm really glad you liked it too! I think Honey would be a little innocent for her but then again, remember his serious side to him? When he's all like, you can't hurt my friends and goes full out karate mode. But in that retrospect, Mori would be good too. Grrr there are so many pros and cons to each of the characters to make with her but that's just the way humans are. I thought the interaction was cute though too. :p**

**emerald the animotronic: Thanks for the support and my beta will be out for quite some time but she was hoping to say something to you, but I'm not quite sure. She'll be back the day after Christmas to give a little note for you. **

**Chapter 7**

I stared at the decorated room, confused as to how I got here. It was full or snowflake hangings with red and green lights strewn about. There was a grand piano near one of the walls with a movie screen on the opposite wall. There was a food table at the very back, filled with sweets and different kinds of drinks. In the middle of it all was a huge tree that touched the ceiling. It had ornaments, ribbons, and lights all over it with presents underneath. I stared open mouthed at the gifts. There were so many!

I felt a pressure on both of my shoulders and wasn't surprised to find the twins. I looked over at Haruhi who seemed relieved to not have any attention on her but she still seemed annoyed at being here.

"How come you guys aren't bothering Haruhi?" I asked the twins. They grinned like the 2 devils they were.

"Haruhi seems to have grown tired and isn't as fun as she could be at the moment," said Hikaru but then Kaoru told me the truth.

"Actually we somehow lost a bet-"

"Don't ask how, we don't know for sure," Hikaru interrupted.

"-to her and so we owed her a favor. She chose to use it tonight so we can't bother her. You're the only other one who seems to be able to tell us apart-"

"Sheer luck I'm telling you. You haven't done it since that day,"

"And you're the only person who we think we'll get the most reaction out of," Kaoru finally finished. I sighed knowing it would be a long night. When I had first guessed them apart, it was actually luck like Hikaru said. I'd only used the excuse Haruhi had but changed it up into my own words. I kind of regretted it now.

I wormed my way out of their grasp and went over to the food. My stomach grumbled but due to experience, I was able to make sure no one else heard it. I found my mouth watering at the sight of all the food but knew I would throw it up if I ate too much or too fast. I picked up a plate and chose different things to eat, being wary of how much I was grabbing.

After I was done, I went over to the movie section since it had chairs and couches. I sat down and started tasting the foods, picking out what I liked and not. I looked at the hosts and became worried when I didn't spot the twins. _What are they up to now?_

_**Bang!**_

I flinched at the sudden noise. I looked at the other hosts and found them all freaking out except Haruhi and Mori. Kyoya seemed shocked but annoyed as well. Tamaki and Honey were running around yelling. I heard Haruhi sigh and Mori was being as silent as ever. And the twins were laughing hysterics.

"You should see your face boss!" Hikaru called.

"It's hilarious! I'm dying of laughter!" Kaoru called after him.

"What the hell was that?!" Tamaki shrieked at them. They started taunting him while he seemed to breathe fire back. That's when I noticed the tree and stared. I raised my finger over to it and some of the other hosts noticed. The tree now had a bright shining start on the top and seemed to be covered in snow. There was glitter everywhere with new ribbons that seemed to glow and sparkle. It was like that with a lot of the areas and I noticed everyone's skin had a glow to it with the reflecting lights. I looked down at mine, noticing mine was paler than the others since I was a lot paler than the average human.

"Akari," Hikaru seemed to breathe. I looked up at him, a question in my eyes as to why he would say my name like that.

"You look like a moon goddess or something," he said, not seeming to know what he was saying. Everyone else seemed to nod.

"Well you guys are the ones who created the glow, so your kind of responsible for it," I shrugged in answer, trying to lose the attention directed my way.

"Actually we had no idea what it would do. We just thought it would freak everyone out," Kaoru said from somewhere behind Hikaru. I caught the look Haruhi was wearing and guessed he was near her.

Feeling a pressure near my head, I looked up to find Hikaru sitting there. He was looking at me in a weird way and I froze when he started to lean forward.

"Can I have some?" he asked quietly and only then did I realize that I had a cookie in my mouth. My eyes widened at what he was going to do and he grinned. Hikaru took a bite of the cookie while it was still in my mouth and licked near my lips where crumbs were. I closed my eyes and flinched. When he pulled back, I shook a little and then opened my eyes to look at him. After he was done eating it all, I was glaring at him. He smirked down at me and then laid down on the couch. His head was where my feet were while his feet were near my head. He put his hands behind his head and leaned against the arm rest.

I saw a pillow on the floor and picked it up. When he wasn't looking, I threw it at his face. It seemed to smack him hard and he jumped. He grabbed the pillow and glared at him. I smirked back in return. _The roles are reversed now,_ I thought happily.

The other hosts came over and said we'd watch a movie and then open presents. We could get food whenever and I had a feeling Tamaki would be playing the piano while we opened presents. He seemed to be in that kind of mood. The lights darkened and we watched the movie. It was about a bitter old man who was visited by 4 ghosts. Seemingly, the first was an old friend who seemed to have died. The next 3 ghosts helped him visit his past, events that were going on in the present, and his future. He seemed to really like the word humbug.

Sometime during the movie, I felt an arm go around my shoulders. It was gentle and seemed inviting so I leaned against the persons chest. It obviously wasn't Haruhi, it was more muscular. I didn't think it was Mori, it wasn't hardened with muscle like one who worked out constantly. When I leaned fully against them, they seemed shocked but then tightened their grip reassuringly.

When the movie was over, I found myself leaning against Hikaru. I was surprised at first and noticed the slight blush on his face. He tried to act cool by ignoring it but relaxed when I smiled. I got up and tugged on his arm. He got up after and I dragged him over to the tree. We sat down and waiting for everyone else to come. We took turns opening presents and I was content watching. They hadn't come across any gifts for me and I wasn't really worried. I never got a whole lot of presents for Christmas anyway. At one point Tamaki got up and played the piano. I hummed along to it for a while. I didn't realize the other hosts were trying to get my attention till I felt Hikaru tapping my forehead. I blinked in surprise.

"What is it?" I asked.

"There's a present from all of us to you. We wanted you to have the right to open the last present. If that's alright," Hikaru answered, giving me an actual smile.

I opened the present to find something related to all the hosts. There was an outfit from the twins, a bunny from Honey, a notebook from Kyoya, a set of roses from Tamaki, a piece of strawberry cake from Mori, and a couple pencils, pens, and highlighters from Haruhi. I was really happy, even if the gifts didn't seem like much. They were things that they treasured and wanted to share it with me. I was determined to give a gift in return. I was going to give a piece of myself that even I hadn't seen in a while. A song.

"I want to give you guys a gift too. It may not be much but I hope you like it," I told them and stood up and walked over to the piano. I had this song memorized from working on chores at home.

_"Seal your way with the crystal of skies_

_Child of the winter, Child of the night_

_Away from the world so Barren and spite_

_Cry with the gale on the side of the northern star_

_..._

_Seal your way with the dew drops of the night_

_Child of the spring, Child of the light_

_Fly to the world, sense peace from inside_

_Laugh with the wind_

_And sorrow won't reach your heart_

_Sound of the silence, sound of my dreams_

_..._

_Sound of the silence, sound of my dreams_

_Cry out your dreams_

_And live for the days to come_

_Sand is flowing in the glass of time_

_Don't bleed for the past_

_And drown in the flow_

_The rime will melt away onetime_

_Sound of the silence, sound of my dreams"_

I stopped singing and playing and looked at the hosts. They seemed shocked but then started clapping. I felt kind of sheepish and slightly bowed. Then I went and sat next to Hikaru.

"That was really pretty, Akari. What's it called? Also, I didn't know you could sing like that," He said in my ear.

"It's called Sound of Silence. It's by Eternal Tears of Sorrow but I bet you've never heard them. I didn't know I could sing like that either. It's been a long time since I've sang," I replied and started at a thought. When _was _the last time I sang? As the other hosts listened to Tamaki play and talking further, I pondered on the thought. I definitely never sang when I was at the Hamada house hold. And I'd never sung since the torture, at least until now. Then that memory came back from the sun family. The children were always singing and laughing. I shook my head annoyed. That couldn't possibly be me, I didn't even look like the sun family. I was the complete opposite, grouped in with the moon. I sighed, choosing to ignore it.

"Did you have fun Akari?" Hikaru asked next to me.

Smiling, I said, "Yes I actually did have fun."

"Good because it's still only Christmas Eve! We'll do what you and Haruhi want to tomorrow. And we'll spend the day the commoner way and yours or Haruhi's place! That'll be exciting," he replied. I wasn't too happy with that thought but decided to let it slide.

"Exciting indeed."

**Yay! I absolutely loved that chapter! The one on one time with Hikaru wasn't as intimate as I was hoping but if he does win, I'll make it more close. I'm going to have a tough time writing Tamaki and Mori. Mori doesn't talk and Tamaki is, well, Tamaki! The princely character just seems so hard to write for me. I hope this makes up for the late update on the last chapter! Merry Christmas! I'll try to update the next chapter on Christmas day! ;) and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

**Poll (I've added in the request from reviews, for whenever you say you think she would be good with whoever):**

**Honey: 14**

**Kaoru: 13  
><strong>

**Kyoya: 10  
><strong>

**Mori: 8  
><strong>

**Hikaru: 3**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Poor Tamaki and Hikaru! Kaoru and Honey are neck and neck! Kaoru was in the lead but then someone voted for Honey xD  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I really hope you liked the last chapter and it seems I'm getting a lot of Kaoru fans but Honey always seems one step ahead. Until now! Kaoru has actually taken the lead but several votes so you guys must've done something! That or I forgot to add something... If any of you think I'm showing favoritism, I'm really sorry! Especially towards Honey. I only wrote him first because he was in the lead and I needed someone for Akari to tell the story to. None of the other hosts would make a good listener for a story. If your character is losing though, try getting a band of friends together to read the story and vote! **

**Also, my beta will be out until the day after Christmas for me! Some of you might call it Boxing Day and if you're around her time zone, it might be the day after Boxing Day. So if my story starts to get kind of bad grammar, or words could be rearranged, I'm sorry! You can wait until she comes back which will be in... 3 days? By that time, or around it, I'll have reuploaded some of the chapters and they'll be a lot better, trust me. She didn't get to beta my last chapter either, so that may be why it might've sucked compared to the other chapters. Replies!**

**KR Wolfe****: Well I bet you'll be glad to know he has taken the lead! I'm really glad you like my story! Yeah the your and you're stuff always gets me but I'm glad I fixed it a little for you to say it was in previous chapters!**

**Emma****: I'll add him to the poll! It's always ok to vote and it makes me happy when you do! :)**

**Extended Experience****: Lol well one of them has taken the lead so I hope you're happy with that!**

**Sorry for such a long author note, onto the story! (It's also super long)**

**Chapter 8**

"Akari! Can we come in?" I heard voices call from somewhere on the other side of the apartment. I thought I was imagining it so I rolled over and pulled a pillow over my head. Best to ignore things in the morning. I can never tell what's real or imaginary in the morning.

"Akari! Wake up!" I heard a voice call yet again and barely had time to register it until I felt a pressure over me. The pillow was pulled away and it took a minute to adjust to the light. When my eyes did, I was shocked. The hosts had broken into my apartment!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I yelled at them. How did they even find out where I lived? I looked over at Kyoya who seemed to be avoiding my gaze. I sighed, _should've known_.

"Remember when I said we'd spend the day at yours or Haruhi's place? And we'd do what you guys wanted to?" Hikaru asked and it dawned on me.

"Oh man..." I whispered. So they had chosen my place. "Too bad, I'm still tired and I'm not getting up," I snapped. The hosts seemed taken about. Then the twins wrapped their arms around me and literally pulled me out of bed. We fell down to the floor and I was squeezed between them.

I felt someone grabbing my shirt and pulling me up. I looked up to see that it was Mori. He pulled me out of the twins grasp and let me go. I landed on my feet and frowned down at the twins. They gave me sheepish grins in return.

"Akari! Akari! Do you want a piece of cake?" Honey asked me while tugging on my arm.

"No thanks Honey. I'd rather have some breakfast first," I said heading towards the kitchen. I didn't need to look behind me to know the hosts were following. "Do any of you want some breakfast? Or have you already eaten?" I called behind me.

"No thanks, we already had breakfast," Someone answered. I'm guessing Kyoya. I nodded and got myself some pancakes. I finished in a couple minutes and sat down next to everyone.

Hey Akari? How come you don't have a Christmas tree?" Kaoru asked me.

"Because I don't have the money," I replied, startled at the question. I looked towards the living room where one could be.

"Let's go get one then!" Hikaru exclaimed and I stared at him.

"Yeah! We'll help pay for it!" Kaoru added.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to owe you," I sighed exasperated.

"Depends. Wanna make a bet on it?" Hikaru asked deviously.

"Obviously not," I replied.

"Oh let's go! My dear new daughter definitely needs a tree to celebrate Christmas! It's decided! We'll all go shopping to decorate Akari's home!" Tamaki cheered and I paled.

"Yay!" The twins and Honey cheered with him. I saw Haruhi sigh and Kyoya kept writing in his notebook. Mori continued to watch but there seemed to be a softening to his eyes.

**Time Skip**

We had driven in their stupid fancy limo to the nearby store. It had attracted more attention than I or Haruhi wanted but ignored it. We ended up getting wall hangings first and what would go on the tree. The hosts let me pick out the tree because it would go in my house. I ended up finding this perfect one but someone had been stupid and put the price at the top.

"I can't reach it..." I whispered. I was about to walk away when I felt someone pick me up and lift me towards the price tag. I yelped and looked down, surprised to see Mori. I looked back up the price tag and looked at the height just to make sure. It fit! And I could afford it with my own money!

"Thank you Mori. Can we get this one?" I asked down towards him. He grunted and nodded. Then he put me down and lifted the tree up. He was definitely strong. We met up with the other hosts. Tamaki was going on about how he would be decorating the room all by himself while we could do the tree.

When we got home, I helped Mori set up the tree. The twins coordinated everything and Kyoya helped Tamaki. Haruhi helped decorate the tree and we both put the star on the top with the help of Mori and Kyoya. When we were done, we all sat down near the tree in a circle. We exchanged stories about past Christmases or made up stories. I did a little bit of both.

"Akari tell us a story! Your last one was good!" Honey said with excitement.

"Are you sure? My stories are usually sad and you seemed to be having fun sharing your own stories," I asked.

"Oh you have to! Your stories are absolutely adorable!" Tamaki exclaimed in his usual charm.

"Tell! Tell! Tell!" The twins yelled. Honey was nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Mori muttered.

"Why not? I bet it'll be interesting," Kyoya said nonchalantly.

"Well ok then.

"Several years ago, there was a little boy and girl. The boy doted on the girl, but left her side when she needed it most. It was when she was against her parents. They beat her and they hit her but she never let it break her. It was because she had a little imaginary friend. He was always there by her side, even if you couldn't see him. He always told her not to fear, for it would be better one day. She was sad because she couldn't touch him, even she realized that. But she believed him.

"One day, the little girl escaped the clutches of her family. She ran away to the nearby city. When she got there, she realized she hadn't heard her friend's voice for quite some time.

"'Friend? Where did you go?' She asked worriedly.

"'I'm sorry, my dear friend. But I have to go. If you follow that star in the sky, I know we'll meet again.' she heard him call faintly.

"'Wait! You can't leave me! Remember our promise? We promised we'd always be there for each other! You can't leave me!" She shrieked to the wind, crying from the betrayal. She looked at the sky like he had said and indeed found a brightly shining star. Running towards it, she noticed it started to move.

"'Wait for me! He said for me to follow you! I have to follow you so please! Wait for me!' She called after it. After what felt like hours, she came across a small village. The star shone down on a house at the far end up on a hill. She ran to the house and saw what looked to be a barn with people in it. There were 2 peasants that seemed to be parents. The only woman was clutching a baby in her arms. The woman looked up and smiled at the girl.

"'Do you wanna see him?' she asked kindly. The little girl nodded and came closer. When she got there, the baby was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. All of a sudden, she sensed her friend again.

"That's when the baby looked at her and smiled a brilliant smile that seemed to light up her whole world. It was the light she had seen in the darkness of her room, the warmth she had felt in the cold of her beatings. She smiled a sweet smile back, the first in a long time, and it would be a while till she smiled again.

"'Can I touch him?' the girl asked the mother. The mother nodded sweetly and the girl brushed her fingertips against his forehead. She knew right away that this was her imaginary friend. But he wasn't imaginary anymore. The little girl smiled and started to sing a lullaby.

"The little baby boy smiled yet again to her singing. He would laugh and clap but towards the end, he just fell asleep with a smile on his face. The little girl was satisfied and said her goodbyes to the parents. She continued to the next city and stayed there. She never forgot that night and she never forgot her friend." I finished, looking at the other hosts to gauge their reactions. Before any of them could say anything though, the door burst open.

"Akari!" Came voices that made my blood run cold. The hosts saw my reaction and immediately knew something was wrong.

"Akari what's wrong? Your really pale and shaking. Who are these people?" Honey whispered.

"T-t-t," I whispered, too scared to say anything.

"Akari dear! Who are these lovely young men?" The woman asked.

"Guys, meet my family. Family, this is the host club," I said shakily, glad I didn't stammer that time.

"Hamada-sama's! It's nice to meet you," Kyoya said standing up and shaking hands. I froze, too scared to move. Everyone seemed to recognize my feelings towards them because they all grew weary towards them. Then I heard words that made me nearly faint.

"Akari, we came to bring you home with us!" My mother said. I looked towards my brother but he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"B-b-but m-m-mother," I stuttered.

"But nothing dear! Your coming home!" She said, words dripping venom that people can only detect if they are listening close enough. Obviously everyone was because their faces darkened. Everyone stood up and stepped between us.

"I wouldn't advise that, Hamada-sama," Kyoya said coldly. She blinked at him in surprise before her features darkened.

"I don't care what you advise. Akari is coming home with us," my mother replied, showing the viciousness known for the Hamada family. Every member stiffened except for Honey and Mori.

"Takashi," Honey said, acting really serious, a far cry from his regular self.

"Yeah," Mori said, understanding what his cousin wanted. Mori picked me up and made everyone follow him. My mother realized he was trying to drag me away and started screaming. Honey got into a defensive form and held her off. I screamed at Honey trying to warn him what they were capable of.

"Be careful Honey! They probably have a weapon on them!" I shrieked worriedly. I clawed at Mori's back. I knew their full rage was a deadly calm that came before the storm. Anybody else that came against them had never seen daylight the next day. I had heard the tales of Honey's power but I still worried. "Mori you have to go back for him!" I screamed. We had gotten to a big window in my room and Mori was helping everyone out.

"He'll be fine," Mori said but I could tell he was really shocked at how I was showing so much emotion.

"Yeah he's right. You must've heard the stories about his power. Plus Mori wouldn't lie to us," Tamaki said, unusually serious too.

"You guys don't understand what their capable of though! You haven't been at the hands of their rage! You don't even realize you've lost control of your fate until it's too late, until it's in their hands!" I continued to scream, trying to get my hands on anything I could use to get out Mori's grasp.

"And you have?" Hikaru asked jokingly, not realizing the truth.

"Yes I have! You don't understand!" I cried, giving up at my confession. They all froze and stared at me shocked. Mori put me down but he didn't let me go. "How do you think I got these?!" I asked them, lifting up the back of my shirt a little to show them the whipping scars I'd gotten from those torturous days.

"Oh Akari no wonder you…" Haruhi whispered as realization dawned in their eyes. It was why I had been emotionless before they met me, nobody even realizing I was there. It was why I was scared every time they were mentioned and why I was freaking out now.

"I'm the only living example to show what they're capable of," I whispered. Honey then chose that moment to appear next to us seeming a little scraped but ok other than that. I stared at him in amazement. No one had ever gotten away from my parents.

"I couldn't hold them off. I'm sorry Akari," He whispered.

"It's ok. Let's just get out of here," I said back and we all took off running. We didn't get very far because a black limo pulled up in front of us, forcing us to stop in our tracks. The window rolled down and all I had time for was the image of the gun before I heard a blast and felt a sharp pain on the right side of my chest.

"Akari!" Everyone screamed. I looked down and found red staining my shirt. I looked up in shock and confusion. Then I passed out.

**Hosts POV**

They all looked at Akari's fallen body in fear. Honey and Mori ran over to her and checked her pulse.

"She's alive!" Honey called. Gone was his child like manner and replaced by the seriousness of the person he could be if he let go of his cutesy things. Kyoya whipped out his phone and called for an ambulance and everyone made sure to stay away from the limo but it was already driving off.

"Merry Christmas my dears!" Came the cry of Akari's mother along with a maniacal laugh that disappeared as the limo got further away. The ambulance showed up quickly and they boarded in with Akari. Mori stayed by her side the entire way and never took his eyes off her. Everyone had a sad air about them and nobody said a word.

They arrived at the hospital shortly after. The doctors said Akari would be fine. Surprisingly, it hadn't done a whole lot of damage to her except for a breaking the skin. It was only the size of the bullet that made the hole big and therefore the blood that seemed to be a lot of blood loss.

"Something must've happened in her past because she had serious scars all over her body but her skin toughened up because of the abuse. If it had been anyone normal, they might be fighting for their life due to blood loss," The doctor told Kyoya. They were shocked and only then realized just how much she must've been put through.

They were all allowed to go see her so they did.

"Akari! I'm so sorry! I couldn't protect you!" Honey wailed jumping onto the bed and into her lap.

"Akari I promise you we'll be by your side whenever you need us. You don't need to carry this burden alone," Tamaki told her, keeping the same manner from the house.

"Akari you don't have to tell us but please," Kaoru started.

"Tell us what they put you through," Hikaru finished. Everyone nodded and so she did.

**Akari's POV**

They all sat there, horrified expressions on their faces. Kyoya noticed the time making them realize they should get home. None of them wanted me to go back to my apartment for some time, fear of my parents coming back to take me with them. We all decided I could go with Tamaki for a while after I was released. They all left except for Mori and I took this opportunity to thank him.

"Thank you Mori," I said quietly. He looked at me and I could see the little spark of surprise in his eyes. "If you hadn't picked me up and rushed us out of the apartment, I might be far worse. When Honey couldn't hold them back, they'd eventually break through all the hosts and take me away. So thank you. And if I hurt your back, I'm sorry." I whispered. He grunted in response and I was content with his acknowledgement. I knew I could rely on Honey and Mori to protect me along with everyone else. I knew I would be alright and we'd figure it all out tomorrow.

"Merry Christmas, Mori," I said quietly nearly asleep. I almost missed his reply.

"Merry Christmas Akari."

**Holy crap guys! That was a super long chapter! I'm sorry I made it sad but I hope you liked how she ended up safe with Mori. What did you think of her mom? This didn't **_**quite**_** go as I was hoping but yeah. Akari's fine! See you next time! Merry Christmas!**

**Honey: 17**

**Kaoru: 22**

**Kyoya: 13**

**Mori: 9**

**Hikaru: 6**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Oh man! I added in the reviews and Kaoru took the lead by a landslide! I'm wondering if I forgot to add stuff before… Oh well Kaoru is in the lead!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I've recently gotten really sick so I haven't been able to write my story. My fever has come down though (but not all the way) and my parents are at work so it's just my sister and I. I've been debating on writing more chapters for those who didn't get quite as close an intimate time with Akari as some others (see Mori, Hikaru, maybe Tamaki at the end of this). Let me know in some reviews or feel free to PM me. **

**So I've received some feedback about not being able to quite portray the characters correctly and rushing the chapters so let me just say: I'm truly truly sorry! I'm probably going to back and rewrite the chapters when I've finished the story. I'm also going to read more fanfictions focusing on the characters and probably go back and watch the show some more so I can get them more IC. I'm also going to go back and rewrite Akari a bit so she's not so much of a Mary Sue. This will probably slow me down even more. Again I'm sorry!**

**justaislinn****: I never thought of it like that, sorry . When I think of storytelling, I always think of little kids around someone older reading out of a book. I never thought about using Mori and his silence like that. Also, I can understand what you mean by the summary. I feel like I'm doing it too. I'm not used to being able to portray so many characters at once so it's a real challenge for me. Like I said in the author notes, I'm going to rewrite the chapters and from now on, I'm going to try a lot harder to make them not seem so rushed. As for Mori talking more than I give him credit for, that's probably true. I don't think I do a very good job at writing Mori or Tamaki so I'm going to go read some fanfictions about them to make them better in my own story, try and get to know how you guys portray them. Thanks for your input though! It's nice to receive feedback like this.**

**cake luver****: I'll add your vote to the poll!**

**the below average****: Sure! I'm allowing everyone to vote up to 2 people and will add your votes to the poll! Just don't get upset when she only ends up with one. I'm a fan of both twins with Haruhi but to actually write it, I don't think I could do it Dx**

**InLuvWithCandy****: I added both to the poll since I'm allowing up to 2 votes from everyone. In the end, I hope your not upset when only one wins though!**

**Emma****: No problem! Yeah I think I got a lot of Kaoru and Akari fans. Hope you still like my story though even if your favorite to win doesn't win! **

**: Well he's in the lead and I'll add your vote to the poll!**

**Yay I love feedback! Onto the story!**

**Chapter 9**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed the next morning. My chest really hurt from last night so I tried to go back to sleep. I was about to fall asleep again when I felt a pressure near my feet. I opened my eyes and squinted at the light. I looked over in the direction of the pressure to find Tamaki smiling at me.

"Is my dearest daughter doing ok?" He asked me. I frowned at the fact of being called daughter by him but let it slide for the moment.

"I'm alright," I answered trying to sit up and immediately regretted it. I hissed in pain at the burning in my chest from the gunshot wound.

"You can't sit up yet Akari! The doctor said so and personally, Daddy doesn't want you moving around too much either," Tamaki cried out pushing me gently back against the pillows.

"Tamaki," I said slowly.

"Yes?" He answered sweetly.

"I'm not your daughter so stop acting like it." He froze and frowned slightly.

"I know that. It's just that..." He answered trailing off.

"Master Tamaki? Miss Akari's food is ready," A maid called from outside the closed door.

"Bring it in! Oh Akari I know you're going to absolutely _love _the food the chef has picked out this morning! It is made up of a fresh batch of pancakes with some sweet maple syrup. There is also a side of yogurt and some fresh strawberries, bananas, and mangos. A blueberry muffin is also included along with a choice of milk and orange juice!" Tamaki listed off the meal. In that same period of time, the maid had deposited the food in front of me while I continued to stare. There was no way I could eat all of this!

"Tamaki, I don't think I cou-" I started only to be interrupted

"Awww is my dear daughter asking me to feed her? I'll gladly do it!" He burst out with a smile that I couldn't deny. I sighed and got into a comfortable position.

"Fine but don't think I can eat all of this from the environment I come from," I said just being able to get it out before he stuck the first piece of fruit in my mouth. I must admit, it tasted pretty good.

"I know. I think you'll find that you're more hungry than you think! What with that wound and all. It tastes really good too I bet! Mmmm it sure does!" He said happily after popping a piece into his own mouth. I looked up at him happily. _I guess it won't be so bad staying here for a while after all._

When we were finished eating the doctor showed up to replace the bandages and look at the wound. When he was unwrapping the bandages, I flinched and tried to move away. The dried blood on the bandages was pulling at the wound and in the end, I couldn't stop a hiss of pain escaping between my clenched teeth.

"Doctor please be gentle," I heard Tamaki say to my right. I smiled at his caring and made sure not to show any more outward signs of pain for his sake.

"I'm ok Tamaki. Don't worry about me," I said to him, careful to keep a stutter out of my voice. After the doctor was done taking off the bandages, I could hear the shocked gasp from Tamaki. I realized he hadn't seen the wound and it must've looked as bad as it felt.

"Don't fret Master Tamaki. It's just tender. She'll be ok soon," said the Doctor sensing Tamaki's distress. I smiled at Tamaki trying to ease him further. I saw the doctor give me an appreciative look in return.

The doc put disinfectant on the wound along with some new bandages. He also have me some medicine to ease the pain.

"I'm not going to be able to come in every time her wound needs cleaning so you're going to need to whenever I can't. Try to do it twice a day and once in the night. She also need to take the medicine twice a day too," The doc said writing everything down and handing it to Tamaki. I doubted he would remember so I committed it to memory. Maybe Suoh-sama could help or get one of the maids to.

"Akari! Tamaki! We came over to see how Akari's doing!" Honey said. I looked over where his voice was coming from and wasn't surprised to see the rest of the Host Club behind him.

"I think I'll take my leave now," said the doctor.

"See ya later doc!" Hikaru called after him. Everyone waved except Kyoya and I. Then they came over to me. Honey was about to jump on me but Mori held him back.

"Be careful Honey-senpai. You could hurt Akari by jumping on her," Haruhi said as worriedly as Haruhi could by being herself.

"Yeah Honey-senpai. Akari doesn't need to be damaged further," the twins said in unison rubbing their hands against each of my shoulders.

"Which means you should probably be careful of her wound Hikaru," Haruhi said noticing where his hand was starting to trail. I relaxed when he looked and immediately pulled it away.

"Sorry..." He mumbled and I noticed Tamaki and Kyoya had disappeared. I was about to say my thoughts aloud when they came into the room looking rather serious. Well Tamaki did. Kyoya hadn't changed.

"Guys we need you to leave the room real quick," Kyoya said to the others in a voice that clearly said don't talk back. I saw the twins and Honey pale while Mori and Haruhi were heading to the door. After they'd all left, Kyoya pulled down the blankets and pulled up my shirt to look at the bandages. I wouldn't have minded if it meant my left side was exposed. Tamaki, seeming to have sensed I was going to put up a fight, was holding down my left arm and shoulder.

"W-w-what are you guys doing?" I asked shrinking away from their touches.

"Calm down Akari I just want to look at the gunshot," Kyoya said starting to take away the bandages.

"I'd appreciate it if you were gentle with my princess daughter Kyoya," Tamaki said lessening up on his grip. I knew I could use it later if I had to. Kyoya had removed all the bandages and they wouldn't quit staring. I guess it was worse than I thought.

"Akari, the wound is almost fully healed," Tamaki gasped out.

"It can't possibly be nearly healed. Gunshots don't just heal over night!" I yelped the last part since Kyoya had started poking at it. I looked over and was shocked to find Tamaki was right. The skin was tender and red and you could still see where I'd been shot but other than that, it really _was_ almost healed.

"But how?" I muttered.

"I know it's a mystery but I'm so glad my dear daughter will be ok!" Tamaki said happily while hugging me.

"A mystery easily solved if you ask in the right places," Came a cold voice from the door.

**Hey guys so I know it's a short chapter but it's mostly a filler. Plus I haven't updated in a while because I've been sick and wanted to get one more chapter out before I go back to school. Here are the polls and I think I might be getting some more Honey fans! See you next time!**

**Note from her beta: Ooh! It's starting to get interesting now. I'm back though! :3 Kaoru's in the lead! I probably shouldn't be doing this since I'm her beta but, VOTE 4 KAORU! :D See you next chapter! NewAnimeLover7951's Beta, xMisaka**

**Kaoru: 23**

**Honey: 20**

**Kyoya: 13**

**Mori: 11**

**Hikaru: 7**

**Tamaki: 2**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry for such a short chapter last time! I'm pretty sure I had more words for my authors notes than my story. I think I'll be answering basically everything about Akari's character (even the obvious) and try and explain why I might have had plot holes. Some of you have pointed out some I never even meant to happen but the excuses it gives me to make changes to story I think are sometimes worth it. Sorry if I don't answer all your questions with this chapter. I don't think I'll be writing any more one on one chapters because I'm wanting to get to that romance point in the story. So if you haven't voted or your character isn't in the lead, get to the voting poll and leave a review and try to get as many friends as you can!**

**Wow so many replies! I really enjoyed reading them and am happy that you guys are enjoying this story more than I thought! I love talking to you guys on what you think and its interesting about why you think Akari should end up with a certain someone from the host club. Onto the said replies!**

**Mahagony07: I'm really sorry about the comma mess-ups! I also understand what you mean about starting the sentence with the word 'but' twice, it's kind of a habit I guess. My fourth grade writing teacher would be yelling at me right now if she knew I'd done it in the first place. I really don't remember the "I wore my own clothing to cover up the scars" sentence from the second chapter sorry! If I read it, I'd probably have the same question. Like I've said in previous chapters, I'll be rewriting the chapters soon or when I'm done! I'll make sure to get that out of there! As for the ok and okay comment, I'll be sure to remember that. Your right about the professionalism and its just habit to say ok. Also, I would never think something like screw you when someone's voicing their opinion for something that's my first time doing so don't worry! I don't think anything bad of you or the rest of my reviewers.**

**Akari's relationship with her brother is a one-sided incest. Their parents are sadist but her brother is changing just to add a twist to the plot (sorry if that's a plot hole, I just feel like I need to put it there). Everyone has been saying the torture was extreme for just a small thing and I can agree but like I said, their sadist and I'll explain the other reason in this chapter (I'm not dumb enough to spoil it when it's so close!) She didn't go to the police because as I've also said in previous chapters, her parents are the most powerful force in Japan. At least I hope I did. If I didn't, oops. She didn't go to the police because at first she didn't get a chance, being locked up and all, and its no use when her parents have the status they do. Remember, everyone is scared of them even their own kid.**

**I'm too lazy 3: I'll add it to the poll!**

**The below average: No problem and you can call me Kelly!**

**Insanity runs through my vains: Glad your enjoying! I'll add your vote to the poll and would love to hear your opinion of why! Hikaru is also my favorite twin but I must admit, I absolutely love the gentle side of Kaoru and love writing about it. I'm sorry I made you cry but I'm also happy that I could make you feel a rare emotion!**

**Tokyoghoul234: Wow you must really want Kaoru to win! I'll add your vote to the poll!**

**.129: I knew they'd be OOC from the start but I've been trying to get them more into character as I go along but you're right, it hasn't been my first concern. Dx I've never been really good at dialogue either so I really appreciate the suggestion. It'll hopefully help me improve my writing and I've been trying to do those exact things. I guess it hasn't been working xD I totally understand about the making every word count and I don't mind if you seem a little overcritical (You don't by the way). Hope to hear more from you and I'll add a vote to the poll for your Kaoru comment! ;P I know my Beta will love it xD**

**Guest: Well here it is! Enjoy :3**

**Sorry guys! Wow one page of reviews. I won't be posting any more review replies in the chapters, it's just been taking too much space so I'll be sending replies via PM. That is unless I can't and I've run across several like that so if your account is like that, expect a reply in the next chapter! I'll try to reply as soon as I can to the accounts who I can reply to but it might take a while. I'm not really on ff 24/7. Now onto the story before I get killed!**

**Chapter 10**

"A mystery easily solved if you ask in the right places," Came a cold voice from the door. I felt myself pale considerably. I knew that voice. Last time I'd heard it was the night when he came to apologize but that didn't matter after all he'd done. I could take the torture from my parents, I didn't mind being ignored, and I could manage the confusion from the lack of memories before the Hamada's. What I couldn't take was the backstabbing of playing with toys and then playing with bodies. I couldn't stand how we'd play together when our parents were near but then when they turned their backs, I'd find myself in a bed under him completely unable to move. I couldn't stand the betrayal. It shouldn't have surprised me though, it was the whole meaning of his name.

"Uragari." I hissed, venom dripping from my voice. I saw Tamaki and Kyoya flinch and look over at me in fright. I saw them back away, probably from fear, but I didn't react. I was done dealing with my brother. Uragari seemed to sense my sudden intense hatred because he took a step into the hallway.

"Akari calm down. I know that something's going on, Mom doesn't just leave the house and come back hours later with a killer look in her eyes. I can help you get past whatever is causing you pain. I can tell it is by the look past your guarded eyes." He said, softening his tone with every sentence. He made a gesture with his head but I didn't pay any attention to it.

"I don't care what you're doing here and I don't care why or what your excuses are. I want you to go away with Mom and Dad and leave me the hell alone! I've had enough of your guys crap!" I was hysterical by the end of my short little speech of anger at my brother. It was as if all my anger that had been bottled up over the years from the torture, the ignorance from others, and the nasty deeds of my brother had spilled over with his arrival. In a distant part of my mind, I heard a little voice that seemed to be the only sane part of me left for the moment. It wondered why I was so close to the edge of insanity, why all of it was spilling over now. But the insane part of me shoved it aside like it was a little fly.

All of a sudden I felt 2 different hands envelope me from either side. Before I could look, I felt someone hit the back of my head knocking me out cold.

**Normal POV**

Kyoya quickly knocked out Akari after seeing the insanity rising up in her eyes. He'd never seen her anywhere near the angry and wondered where it had come from.

"Why did she act like that?! Who are you?! What are you doing here and how did you get in?!" Tamaki burst out worriedly with a touch of anger. You only saw it in him when someone was in pain because of another and he wanted to make them feel better.

"The gunshot was coated with something special our parents made, I'm her brother, I came to make sure she was ok, I was let in and easily made it past your friends," Uragari said calmly adding in as an afterthought, "And you don't have to worry about them, their just unconscious." He moved closer to Akari, only stopping when Kyoya moved in front of him, pushing his glasses up nonchalantly.

"What did you mean earlier by asking the right places?" Kyoya asked calmly. Kyoya put his arm to block Tamaki who had started forward with bulging eyes whenever Uragari started making his way towards Akari. He didn't seem to particularly like the unconscious part of the explanation.

"The answers in the question. I came to tell Akari the truth about her past whenever I found out Mom had tracked her down."

"Tracked her.. Down?" Tamaki said slowly, as if testing it on his tongue.

"Every few months she gets 'gifts' from our parents that she probably sells or trashes which is for the best. She knew that whenever they found her, she had to find a new place to live but they always found her again. This time I guess it was worse than usual..." Uragari whispered at the end, letting a few stray traces of worry into his eyes. Showing emotions was a big deal when it came to Hamada's. They were supposed to be cruel, distant, and ice cold. Only Akari seemed to be a little different.

As if sensing these thoughts, Uragari explained why, "Akari, as you have probably already seen, is a lot more emotional than the rest of the family. Our parents tortured her for years but time was suspended for Akari. I personally think it dealt with the separation..." Uragari trailed off in thought.

"Separation? From what?" Tamaki asked slightly confused.

"Separation," Kyoya started, "From her real family. She's not really from the Hamada family is she?"

"H-h-how did you know?" Uragari stuttered in shock. Tamaki also seemed to gape at Kyoya as if he were crazy.

"She told us a story about a sun and moon family and now with your explanation of her weird mood swings, it clicks into place," Kyoya explained.

Uragari nodded, "That makes sense. She's probably told you how she was tortured and showed signs too."

"Wait so it's true?! How is that even possible?!" Tamaki burst out all of a sudden, seeming to have just caught up. Kyoya sighed and pushed up his glasses in annoyance. He had just mentioned the story, why couldn't he pay attention?

"Moron," Kyoya said simply, "Remember her story?"

"It's simple Tamaki. The story of the sun family being invaded by the moon family is true. At the time, Akari was the daughter of the sun's. I was little when it happened but old enough to remember. You see, our parents wanted the special blood they have in their veins. They accidentally killed the family but I found Akari in the house. I knew what my parents were capable even at that age so I brought her to them out of fright for myself.

"They were happy but of course in their insane maddening way. They never treated her all that well and seemed quite happy when she gave them an 'excuse' to start torturing her. I never saw her a single day during those years," Uragari explained with a frown, eyes softening with a little sincere care that showed through his coldness.

"So your saying that the only reason they tortured her," Kyoya started slowly with anger easily concealed.

"Was to get some kind of stupid special blood?" Tamaki finished seriously with obvious anger in his eyes and voice. "That's the only reason she has all those scars on her?! No one should go through so much torture at once, let alone for such long periods of time! Especially for something so stupid!"

Uragari shrugged, "Basically. It's not your average 'special' blood though. Though I guess no special blood is average... Onto the point. This blood allows the body to heal faster than the average system. According to my parents, every morning when they came back to torture her more, her wounds from the previous day had healed. Except for the one's that left scars of course. Those had, obviously, left marks."

"You're kidding," Kyoya said quietly with a gasp from Tamaki. "That explains the gunshot wound."

"She'll probably be fully healed by the end of the day. Also, as for the earlier answer of the coating on the wound, it's a special powder our parents made. It doubles certain strong emotions such as anger and sadness. I'm not sure if it interferes with the healing or if there is some kind of virus within her body. You might want to get that checked. You never know with our parents."

They sat in silence for a while, waiting for Akari to wake up when Tamaki seemed to remember the other hosts in the hall.

"Oops," Tamaki said with a soft chuckle from Kyoya while Uragari continued to stare at Akari. Kyoya got up to help Tamaki drag in the other hosts but Honey and Mori had woken up at that point.

"Someone released a smoke bomb," Mori grumbled simply, comforting Honey so he wouldn't have a mood swing. Tamaki was a little scared to see if it would be bad for them. The twins chose this moment to wake up too and seemed a little put off to have been attacked in what was supposed to be a safe house.

Hikaru crossed his arms and said, "I would really like to meet the guy,"

"That put us to sleep so easily. If we were attacked," Kaoru continued.

"Then is Akari ok? And if we're all out here,"

"Then whose with her in there?"

"She's probably... fine guys, just... a little... sore," Haruhi muttered as she was waking up, seeming to have heard the end of the conversation. Hikaru guessed she was talking more about herself towards the end.

"You guys won't like it but," Tamaki trailed off, scared to finish the sentence with Honey and the twins so close.

"But?" The twins said in unison with obvious tension. Hikaru seemed a little angry that Tamaki was stalling.

"We left her with her brother. And we learned a lot about her past."

**With Akari and Uragari**

Uragari was rubbing his hand against Akari's head softly. He ran his fingers through her bangs and pushed them out of her face to look at her more clearly. _She's so pretty, even with the horrible tint of the Hamada's_, Uragari thought. He stared at her pale skin plagued with circles under her eyes. Her mouth was slightly open and you could see the rise and fall of her chest to signify her breathing even under the covers. Uragari moved his hand down to her chin and held it lightly, running his thumb over her lips.

He wondered what kind of a girl Akari would be if she had grown up without the disturbance from the Hamada's. He hated seeing that guarded and scared look in her eyes whenever they were around. He wished she would look at him with adoration and love rather than hate and fright.

Uragari pulled away when he heard the voices of the awakening hosts. He dragged his eyes over to the door when it made the creaking sound to let people know it was opening. No one came in at first and as he was about to look away, the twins burst into the room looking like they were going to pummel someone. Then came in Honey and Mori, looking like they were trying to stop them. After them were Haruhi, Kyoya, and Tamaki who seemed content to watch things unfold.

**Akari's POV**

I had woken up a little after Kyoya had knocked me out. It was around the time when they had been talking about me being separated from my real family. It shows how much restraint I have from the way that I was able to pretend I was still out cold. I had nearly blown my cover when I felt my brothers hand on my chin. I was pretty sure he would've kissed me if the hosts hadn't walked in. It was a good thing too because I was about to bite it.

I heard the twins come in first by their obvious angry stomping and unison shouting. It amazed me how they could be so in sync at times. Next I heard the silent yet heavy footsteps of Mori and knew Honey was nearby. I heard Haruhi sigh but didn't hear any footsteps so I figured she, Kyoya, and Tamaki would be near the door. I also knew my brother was still near me.

I peeked open an eye to see what was going on and found my estimations were right. Hikaru came barreling over to Uragari and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. I paled slightly, waiting to see if my brother did anything but he didn't even raise a hand.

"Hikaru, put Akari's brother down. You don't know what he could do," Haruhi said calmly and I silently thanked her for her sensibility. Hikaru seemed rather annoyed to be told what to do but he did anyway. Eyes narrowing slightly, I looked at my brother to gauge his reaction. He seemed to sense my gaze because he turned his head and looked over, causing me to close my eye again in false sleep.

"You heard every word of our conversation, didn't you Akari," He said it like a statement rather than a question. I didn't want to acknowledge him but I opened my eyes and nodded, for the others sakes.

I heard their individual responses rather than saw. It wasn't hard to tell if you could distinguish their sighs and gasps, or grunts in Mori's case.

"Akari," My brother started a little hesitantly, "Do you want to get some rest?" I looked up at the question, surprised that he cared.

"That's a good idea, we should leave Akari alone for a while. Let her catch up on her sleep," I heard Tamaki say from somewhere behind my brother. I frowned and was about to reject when I caught the twins looking at me, daring me to refuse. I wasn't quite ready to see what they had in mind if I didn't agree.

I sighed in resignation, laying back down against the pillows. Someone was pulling up the covers. I looked up and saw Honey and Mori. Honey was smiling so I offered one in return. Then I laid my head back down and closed my eyes, and to my surprise, was asleep in minutes.

**Normal POV**

They all watched Akari fall asleep before slowly and quietly exiting the room. Standing in silence, they all waited for someone to speak. Finally, Uragari spoke, "I know this will be a lot to ask, and I don't expect you to really trust or respect me to do it but,"

"Your right about that buddy. Why would we do anything for you?" Hikaru butted in, seeming rather annoyed.

"Because I'm not asking on my behalf. I'm asking on Akari's. She's going to need someone close to look after her in a special way here soon. And I'm relying on you guys to figure out who will do it and to do it at the right time," He answered quietly. Everyone stilled at that and just as the silence was becoming too tense, Tamaki broke it with a simple stupid phrase,

"Of course we'll look after her! Especially me, I mean, a father has to watch his precious daughter!" Everyone looked at him, seeming to realize he wasn't quite clear on what Uragari meant, but probably will if the time comes. Uragari sighed, a little annoyed at his obliviousness. _What an idiot. Maybe he'll know what I mean when he gets the chance._ He saw the other hosts nod and knew that even if Tamaki didn't understand, at least the others did. And that meant Akari had at least 5 others to lean on. He also knew the girl (what was her name?) would be there for her the best she could. Maybe even Tamaki would too, if he could ever get out of that family theory of his.

**What did you guys think? Hopefully this helps with her background a lot and seals up several plot holes. If you find any, please let me know and when I try and rewrite the chapters, I'll try and seal them up! I hope you all enjoyed the long chapter (over 3,500 words xD) and I hope I promised you guys one in the last chapter. If I didn't, well it's just a happy surprise! Feel free to leave a review, till next time!**

**This will probably be the last chapter to vote but if it's not, you guys only have till the chapter after next. I'm hoping to get her together with one of the hosts next chapter but like I said, if I don't it will be the one after next! So get those votes in and feel free to cheat and use the poll and review, I'll add both because I can't tell whose voted on the poll. Though do know I won't add more than up to 3 votes on a review and that's for different people. This means that if you leave 3 reviews for the same person, I won't add 3 votes. Kaoru is still in the lead with a dropping Honey and a jump in both Kyoya and Hikaru!**

**Kaoru: 28**

**Honey: 23**

**Kyoya: 14**

**Mori: 11**

**Hikaru: 8**

**Tamaki: 2**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next day I went back to school. We had all ruled that my wound was healed enough, all thanks to the special blood we had recently found out about. Ever since we had found out the true nature of my past, they had all started acting weird.

I found myself being accepted more and more by the hosts and felt myself being drawn to them. I had been getting more to eat and a lot more sleep and I think a lot of it was thanks to Haruhi. She had been coming over with food every couple days and had even spent the night a couple times. Of course Tamaki would make a big deal of it the next day.

Today I was with the twins and it seemed to be the usual twincest act for the girls. I noticed the hosts didn't seem to interact with one another near as much as they would alone. It kind of surprised me, considering how much Kyoya seemed to like charging the girls in that secret way of his. I wondered how the girls would react if they knew how much the twins and Haruhi got along, even if Haruhi found it a little annoying at times.

"Let's play the Which One is Hikaru? game!" I heard the twins exclaim suddenly. I looked up from the book I'd been reading, confusion clearly written across my face. The girls were 'oohing' and 'ahhing' while others were clapping. Then the twins each pulled out hats and put them on while circling around each other. I was about to go back to my book when I felt their elbows on my shoulder.

"So Akari?" Kaoru asked to my left.

"Want to play," Hikaru continued for him on my right.

"The Which One is Hikaru game?" They ended at the same time. The girls seemed jealous that I was getting attention from the both of them but I dismissed it.

I shrugged, "How do you play?" They grinned in return, seeming excited at the idea of me playing their little game.

"It's simple," Hikaru stated.

"All you have to do," Kaoru continued

"Is guess which one of us is Hikaru,"

"And we'll either,"

"Leave you alone for a while if you so choose,"

"Or you can choose a prize!"

"That is if you win."

"But if we win,"

"We can bother you for a week,"

"To do whatever we want,"

"That won't go past your boundaries."

"Alright. Sounds simple enough," I said trying to squirm out of their hug to get a better look. They let go, grinning like the little devils they were known to be, and stood in front of me to see.

"Just a warning before we start!" Kaoru grinned.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart," Hikaru said excitedly.

"But none have ever been able to!"

"Well except for Haruhi anyway," They stated in unison.

"Good luck Akari!" Some of the girls called while others giggled. The twins started to circle me and I made sure to keep an eye on them, just in case they pulled something. Eventually they stopped circling and stood still.

"Alright, guess!"

I pointed to the twin on my right and said, "Hikaru," then pointed to the left, "Kaoru." Everyone froze, the girls in anticipation and the twins in surprise. Hikaru was looking at me wild eyed while Kaoru seemed slightly happy. I guess Hikaru didn't like that I had told them apart 'again'.

"Is she right Hikaru, Kaoru?" One of the girls asked.

"I doubt it, Haruhi is the only one who can tell," Answered another making me smile slightly. Haruhi, who had been nearby and saw the whole exchange, came to my defense when she realized the twins were too shocked to answer themselves.

"Akari guessed right." The girls gasped while each of the twins sat down with a frown.

"Looks like Haru-chan has some competition!" Honey said in a playful voice nearby, making his guests swoon. I saw Mori nod and Kyoya's glasses flash. Tamaki looked surprised at the notion but then a huge grin split across his face.

"Looks like there's another person who can tell you two shady twins apart,"

"Shut up boss," Hikaru responded, seeming a little annoyed. The girls giggled at his nickname and I went back to 'reading' my book. I found myself staring at the words and not really remembering what had happened in the sentences before so I had to go back and reread. After several failed attempts at this, I gave up and went back to seeing what the twins were doing.

I noticed that several of the girls were getting ready to leave because hosting hours were almost over. I sighed in relief at the look of future peace. As soon as all the girls were gone, Hikaru jumped up and tried to pull Kaoru with him but he did something that shocked the both of us.

"Hikaru, tell me why your upset. Otherwise I, um, want to stay with Akari," He whispered worriedly when he mentioned me. I wonder if he thought he would be yelled at by Hikaru. Hikaru seemed hurt at the beginning but then his stubbornness kicked in.

"Fine." Kaoru seemed even more hurt than Hikaru had. I looked at Kaoru to see if he was too upset but as if sensing my gaze, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Don't worry, he can get like this sometimes. He'll come around sometime soon."

"If your sure."

Hikaru had gone over to the rest of the hosts and was sitting next to Haruhi who was doing homework. Tamaki seemed to be talking about his plans for tomorrow while Kyoya was stressing about the budget. Honey was eating another piece of cake and I caught Mori wiping away a spot with a napkin. I smiled at the sweet gesture. Kaoru and I were leaning on the couch watching the scene unfold.

I was wondering about doing my homework like Haruhi when I felt a movement from the couch and something take me hand. I immediately froze out of instinct and slowly looked up to meet Kaoru's eyes. I saw something flicker behind his eyes but it disappeared as soon as it came. He started to lean forward and I felt my heart beat a little faster. I saw rather than felt myself put my other hand on his knee out of fright. He stopped when we were mere inches apart.

"Mommy! Hurry! Kaoru is trying to steal the innocence of our second precious daughter!" Tamaki wailed, breaking the moment and making us jump apart. I looked over at the other members to find a smirking Kyoya, a shocked Hikaru, a smiling Honey, a worried Tamaki, and Mori and Haruhi looking like their normal selves. From the soft sigh next to me, I figured Kaoru was a little taken aback by Tamaki's reaction and I found myself smiling in return.

"It's getting late guys and I'm going to get home. See you tomorrow," Haruhi said, breaking the awkward silence. Tamaki immediately diverted his attention to her while Kyoya checked the time on his watch. Mori nodded and picked up a yawning Honey and carried him out of the room. Tamaki seemed to be asking Haruhi a question but she shook her head in response. At this point, Hikaru was making his way over to Kaoru and I.

"Kyoya will you be leaving too?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I will in a little while. Probably after everyone else leaves," he responded blandly, continuing to write in his notebook. I nodded in acceptance and sat up from the couch. Hikaru helped Kaoru up and leaned on his shoulder, perfecting the look with their signature smirks.

"Why do I feel like if I ask you two what you want, I'll regret it?" I asked suspiciously, tensing when they both leaned forward.

"Because we're us," Hikaru replied smoothly, looking at his nails.

"And only you can find out if you'll regret it," Kaoru added, circling his arm around his brothers waist.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine, what do you guys want?"

"To give you a ride home!" They both answered in unison with synchronized moves. I raised my eyebrows in surprise and slightly relaxed. I hadn't expected that and my house was a rather long walk.

"Is there a catch?"

"Nope! Only that we get to ride with you the whole way."

"Deal." I should know better by now, but I couldn't resist a free ride.

"Let's go!" Before I could argue, they each took one of my arms and pulled me out of the room and down to the main floor. They continued to drag me until we got to the limo and thus pulled me in after them.

"You guys can let go of my arms now," I tried to struggle out of their grasps but failed miserably. They both tightened their grip and nuzzled into either side of my neck. I shivered and stiffened, trying to figure out their plan. "I thought you guys said there was no catch."

"What's your idea of a catch?" Kaoru asked, lips moving against the skin in a relaxing way. I sighed in comfort and relaxed into their hold a little. I felt Hikaru grin against my neck and I immediately grew suspicious. We sat like that for a while and right as I thought they weren't going to try anything, I felt a light nip on my neck from Kaoru while Hikaru moved up to softly lick my ear.

"Exactly what you're doing," I gasped, trying to struggle out of their grip once more. Hikaru sighed, sending shivers down my spine, and leaned back against his chair.

"Truth is, I knew Kaoru wanted to talk to you so I helped him get you in the car," Hikaru explained quietly and Kaoru pulled away. Hikaru let go of my arm and I leaned back against my chair. Kaoru nodded to his brother who closed his eyes and looked like he was going to try to get some sleep.

"I know you're probably going to be mad at me, but I didn't really want to give you a ride home. I still don't like you being home alone for your parents to find you so I was hoping you could come live with us for a while. I care about you a lot Akari and I want you to know that you don't have to be alone anymore," Kaoru said quietly, somehow pulling me against his chest when he was finished. At that moment, I realized why it had felt like a longer ride than it should have been and why none of the streets were familiar. I thought about what he had said and knew that every host member had found their way into my heart, and I didn't want to lose them. I breathed in Kaoru's scent to try and clear my head to decide whether I would agree to stay with them.

"I'll stay," I answered and hooked my arms around his waist and leaned fully against him. He stiffened at first in surprise, but then his arms tightened around. I knew we wouldn't arrive at their house for a while since we had been driving around randomly, so I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep for the rest of the ride.

**Kaoru's POV**

Akari's breathing slowed down after a while and I realized she had fallen asleep in my arms. It felt nice somehow and I tried to get in a more comfortable position to hold her.

"She's asleep," I called to Hikaru quietly who looked up from his chair.

"So she's going to stay with us for a while?" He asked smiling, running his fingers through her silky black hair gently.

"She said yes," I answered and rubbed her back soothingly to make sure she didn't wake up till we got there. From the retreating black circles under her eyes, I could tell she'd been getting more sleep but still not enough.

"I wonder if she'll stay longer and how long it will take the boss to find out she's staying with us," Hikaru pondered and leaned down to press a soft kiss to her hair.

"We can ask her at the house. Basing the knowledge of how oblivious he can be, he probably won't find out for a while if we all act normal. Akari won't tell him, I'm sure of that. The only way he could find out is if he brought us all over to her house."

"We could always bring her with us so he could never pull it off."

"Sounds good." Hikaru and I looked down at Akari once more and knew that she would be safe with us, at least for a while.

**So what did you guys think? I'm going to try to be avoiding putting notes at the beginning so you guys can jump right into the story and it shouldn't be too bad putting them after since I won't be replying in the chapters anymore. Unless I can't send a PM anyway. How did my Kaoru fans like the what-could-have-been moment? I hope you guys don't mind my little Twins with Akari moment, I had some fun writing it. **

**Honey: 24**

**Kyoya: 16**

**Mori: 11**

**Hikaru: 10**

**Tamaki: 2**

**Winner: Kaoru: 29**

**So Akari will officially be with Kaoru next chapter and I will be taking down the polls! It's kind of sad for me because that's what's been some of the fun with this chapter is seeing you guys vote and talk about who you like. **

**I'm trying to upload once a week, mainly on Saturdays but it's been getting harder with school. I literally finished this chapter Saturday morning and only quickly proofread because by the time my beta would have got it and sent it back, it would be Sunday or Monday. I probably won't be able to upload next Saturday because I have to make a short graphic novel for English o.o and I've got lots of tests coming up this week in school. Thank you guys for reading this story and reading my little rants over school, I know there not as entertaining. You guys are the whole reason this story is here and continuing so thank you! :) See you guys next time!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I stared up at the huge mansion and the lawn in awe. They had a circle drive way where you could enter at one end and exit at the other. The vast lawn was as green as you could get it with a beautiful fountain in the middle. There were already several maids and butlers at the door waiting to welcome the twins home. I saw other people on the upper floors cleaning through the windows. If this was their front yard, I didn't want to see the back.

Kaoru was pulling me out of the limo while Hikaru was pushing me out. Hikaru pushed me right as I was stepping out and I ended up falling into Kaoru's arm. I felt myself instantly flaming red and turned around to glare at Hikaru. He was smirking while the maids rushed over to see if Kaoru was alright.

"Master Hitachiin! Are you alright?!" One of the maids cried worriedly and I heard him sigh. I was with him there.

"Akari will be staying with us for a while so if you wouldn't mind going to get her things," Hikaru said, completely ignoring the servants worries.

"Of course Master Hitachiin we'll fetch someone immediately," said a nearby butler. _I wonder how long they want me to stay _I thought. At that moment, I realized Kaoru hadn't let go of my hand. I was about to say so but decided against it. His hand felt soft against mine, our fingers perfectly intertwining. I smiled slightly and was pulled along towards the front door. Hikaru grabbed my other hand and we all entered at the same time.

"This house is huge!" I exclaimed upon coming inside. They had statues, paintings, and other priceless art about. They were both grinning at my wide eyed expression but I didn't care. There were maids at every door with just as many butlers about.

"Come on Akari! This is just the first floor!" They both said and immediately started tugging me up the stairs. Trying not to trip, I hurried to keep up with their pace. We went up to the third floor and they pulled me into a room I'm guessing was theirs. Upon seeing the huge bed, I rushed over and jumped on it.

"Akari?" Kaoru asked, slightly surprised by my actions. I only continued to snuggle into the pillows.

"So soft," I murmured. I sensed the twins coming closer but I was too comfortable to react till it was too late.

"So you like our bed?" Hikaru said rather huskily, making me tense at the familiar tone.

"You know, you could sleep with us tonight if you want,"

"We bet it would be interesting,"

"That is, if you want," Kaoru finished, brushing my bangs aside to see my face. I had tightened my hands around the pillows, intending to use it as a weapon if needed. I glanced up to them both and tried to figure out what they were planning.

"I think I'd prefer my own room," I whispered, inching back slightly with every word. It was a failed attempt because they moved forward. I held back a whimper at their onslaught and I felt my back hit the wall. Their grins instantly grew and they pounced. I brought up the pillow I'd been holding and wacked them both in the face, causing them to fall off the bed. We all stared at each other stupidly before I jumped up and ran.

"Akari!"

"Come back!"  
>"We weren't going to hurt you!" They both called out, and I could hear the worry in Kaoru's voice. <em>If they want to play games, we can play games <em> I thought bitterly and ran into the nearest closet. I shut the door and locked it, burrowing myself into the back. I hid under clothing and behind shoes and stayed hidden. I heard several footsteps over the next several hours but the twins never found me. I dozed off at several times but immediately woke up from my fear of the dark. The silence was overwhelming and my eyes kept playing tricks on me.

Old habits kicked in and I forced myself to remain quiet. I lost track of time easily and found myself entering a trance of memories from the old days. When I couldn't stand it anymore, I jumped up and ran to the door. Unlocking it, I opened it slowly and looked down the unfamiliar halls. I was struck with déjà vu and started running towards the stairs. I made it to the second floor without being caught. The few maids that were left from the end of the day were giving me weird looks but I didn't care. I raced down the next flight of stairs and dashed to the door.

I hid behind a pillar and looked about, making sure no one saw me. Tip-toeing to the door, I opened it slowly and looked outside. "Where am I?" I asked aloud, and inched myself out the door and around the corner. I made my way the peaceful backyard and sat down by the pond.

The birds that were drinking and washing themselves flew away at my arrival, causing me to frown. I swirled my index finger in the water, making imaginary patterns to relax and hopefully bring them back with the small movements. The birds eventually came back, curious as to who I was. I held out my hands to them, seeing if they would come closer. Eventually I was able to stroke them softly, and I found myself humming a soft tune I'd heard while I was in the dark, cell like room.

I heard footsteps and instantly froze, causing all the birds to fly away. I found myself looking up at them, saddened by their leaving. _At least their free, I can't even remember where I am. _

"Akari?" I heard a soft voice call, "Is that you?" I timed their footsteps and estimated how close they were. I recognized the voice, but I wasn't sure why. It was a gentle, soothing voice but I knew that trick. My parents always used it when they wanted me to trust them. Then I would pay for it later. I looked into the pond and swirled my hand again. When I knew they were close, I jumped up, splashing water in their face, and ran to the maze nearby.

"Akari! Wait! It's Kaoru!" _Kaoru? _I thought dully but kept running all the same.

**Kaoru's POV**

"Damn. Why does she keep running? Where was she that entire time?" I asked myself aloud and turned when I heard Hikaru running towards me.

"Did you find her?" He asked and I nodded.

"She ran into the maze, even after I told her my name. It's like she doesn't know she's safe here," I sighed worriedly.

"Speaking of which, the maids said they found an open closet and a heap of moved clothes and shoes in the back. She must have been hiding in there the entire time we'd been looking. She might think she's back in the past,"

"Damnit!" I cursed, banging my fist against the wall of the house.

**Akari's POV**

I found an area near what I thought was the middle of the maze and sat down, leaning against the wall out of breath. I mulled over why the name Kaoru sounded familiar but I couldn't think why. I'd never met anyone named Kaoru, I'd been in the house all my life. After about half an hour, I climbed up the vines to see where I was at. When I made it to the top, I looked around and saw the maze go on for about a mile.

A movement in the corner of my eyes drew my attention to a couple of running figures. They ran as if they were in a hurry, like they were looking for someone they cared about. I tilted my head in confusion, wondering who they would be looking for. I climbed fully on top and supported my weight on some branches. Then I jumped to the next wall, feeling rather stupid. I continued this till I was above the two figures.

They both had beautiful auburn hair and looked so alike, it was scary. Then it finally clicked who they were. _Oops._ _It was supposed to be a game. _I looked to see the next turn and saw it slightly up ahead. I jumped down on my side and ran towards the turn, nearly running into them.

"Akari! We're sorry! We didn't mean to scare you!" Kaoru breathed hurriedly.  
>"Why the hell were you hiding in a closet?!" Hikaru exclaimed.<p>

"Sorry, it was supposed to be a game..." I trailed off, only stiffening slightly when they both hugged me.

"Come on, let's get back to the house," Kaoru said, not letting go of my hand and we all ran back to the house. I felt pretty bad after that and I didn't leave their sight. We all came to a silent agreement to not pull that kind of prank on each other. You can imagine how it was a little awkward at dinner after that.

We all sat at the table, picking at our food and not talking. Hikaru was on Kaoru's right while I sat across from them. It was a huge table and we sat towards the end of one side. The dinner was made up of 3 rounds, the beginning being the appetizer containing salad. The next was the main course, containing a foreign dish that I couldn't even pronounce. Afterwards came the desserts made up of different cakes and ice cream. The twins had a couple sips of wine but mostly drank soda while I stuck to simple water.

"Akari, is there any place you want to specifically sleep?" Kaoru asked, breaking the silence and causing me to look up.

"I guess I wouldn't mind sleeping in a room near you guys," I answered, a little confused as to why he would ask. It's just a room. Kaoru nodded while Hikaru was grinning, probably thinking something along the terms of pervertish. Eventually the few remaining staff came and took our food away, leaving us to our own devices.

Seeing nothing else to do, they showed me to my room and left me to get ready by myself. I saw a suitcase containing all my clothes and decided to head to the bathroom. I knew I shouldn't have been shocked by the size but I still was. The bath was large enough to contain several people at once with a huge sink and counter. Even the toilet seemed grand in its normal form adorned with gems and what not. I started the water in the tub and stripped bare. Deeming the temperature warm enough, I stepped in slowly and completely submerged under the water, coming back up when I ran out of breath.

I leaned against the back and sat there for what felt like hours but was probably only 10 minutes. After cleaning my hair and body, I stood up and wrapped a towel around my body. I turned around and drained the tub of the still warm water and walked out into the room. Keeping the towel wrapped around me using my hands, I went over to my clothes spotting a note. Picking it up, it read:

_Dear Akari,_

_I'm sorry we caused you to run off in fright, we never intended on hurting you. I hope you still want to stay and for a while at that. We love having you around, me especially, and don't want to cause you pain. We hope these clothes made specially for you help make up for our mistake earlier. We'd really like to see you in it._

_Kaoru_

I lowered the note and looked at the outfit. It was a simple slim black dress adorned with light silver sparkles. It cut off above the chest and had straps to go around my neck. I put it on carefully, noticing how comfortable and soft it felt against my skin. It fell onto the floor encircling my feet and keeping them hidden. I slipped on some under garments and then slid on some slippers that were just as soft as the dress, cupping my feet like socks.

I walked towards the twins room, hoping they were still awake. I knocked on the door, entering when I heard a soft 'come in.' The twins looked over at my entrance and I grew satisfied at their jaw dropping looks.

"Could you tie the back for me Kaoru?" I asked sheepishly, having not been able to do it myself. He nodded, as if on autopilot, only getting up when Hikaru elbowed him slightly. He walked over to me and I turned around, pulling my hair up so he could. Only when he was done tying did I realize how exposed I was. The dress didn't cover my back at all, dipping dangerously low to me waist. I felt his knuckles brush over my skin and I wondered if he was trailing his hands down my back, trying not to touch me.

"Thanks. I knew you said you wanted to see it so I tried it on and came over," I replied, turning around and taking a slight step back so I wasn't in Kaoru's personal space. Kaoru, sensing the moment over, moved back to the bed and sat down next to Hikaru.

"It looks good on you, just like I thought it would," Kaoru smiled innocently. I smiled in return and headed towards the door.

"Night guys, I'm going to go get some sleep," I called over my shoulder.

"You want any help getting undressed?" Hikaru called and I sighed, shaking my head. "Just making sure! Night," I sensed him grinning.

I made it back to my room and undressed yet again. I slipped into some pajama's and slid into bed. I found myself not able to fall asleep for fear of the familiar darkness. I sighed yet again, trying to drive away the sense of what had happened earlier, not wanting a repeat of the disaster. I kept turning and twisting, messing up the sheets. Eventually I gave up, and brought my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes. I found myself whimpering more often than I cared to admit, before I drifted off into restless oblivion. I was sure to be haunted by nightmares tonight.

**Kaoru's POV**

I heard a soft whimpering coming through the walls from the direction of Akari's room and remembered how dark it could get in the house at times.

"Hikaru?"

"Yeah I hear her," I sighed worriedly and grew more distressed when it lasted for about an hour. I looked at the clock and noticed it was about 10 pm.

"I'm gonna go check on her," I said, getting up and heading to the door. I knew Hikaru was frowning but I also knew that he understood. I couldn't explain it but I felt more happy with Akari than I did with anyone else, except maybe Hikaru.

I made it to Akari's room and quietly knocked, so I wouldn't surprise her when I walked in. I slowly opened the door and quietly called, "Akari?"

**Akari's POV**

I awoke to the sound of someone knocking and opening the door and knew it was Kaoru from the way he called my name. He came closer and I felt a slight breeze in the air from his moving hand trying to locate me in the bed. I reached out my hand and grabbed his, pulling him next to me.

"Can I lay with you for a bit?" He asked quietly, gently rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand.

"Yes," I said, knowing he wouldn't be able to see me nod. He slid under the covers next to me and I felt myself lowering my knees and curling my body to fit his shape without touching him. He reached his hand out slowly, finding my back a couple seconds later and started to rub it gently. We lay like that for a while, enjoying the peaceful silence.

"How did you know I was trying to find you in the bed? It's like you can see me," He said after a while, breaking the silence. I thought it over and replied,

"Growing up in the dark and losing sense of time, you learn to rely on your other senses to let you know things your eyes can't. Like I can hear soft movements that you usually wouldn't hear unless you're paying close attention. I can feel like a disturbance in the air when someone's moving from the slight breeze they might give off from moving," I tried to explain. By the slight pause in his rubbing, I figured he was nodding in a slight understanding.

I felt myself relaxing completely against the sheets and was half asleep. By this point, I was slightly pressed against him. From the angle, I could tell he was on his elbow, holding his chin in his hand while the other rubbed my back. I could just picture it and smiled at the image. We looked like a happy couple maybe or caring siblings. I felt my heart speed up at the couple idea and I frowned slightly.

Kaoru stopped his rubbing and started to get up, probably thinking I was asleep. I immediately sat up and reached out, almost missing his shirt. He froze when I grabbed the back of it tightly, not letting it go for the life of me. I didn't want to be alone, especially when I had just gotten used to having his company.

"Please stay..." I murmured, saddened at the thought of him denying my request. He reached his hand behind him and held mine and I just knew he would say no in the nicest way he could.

"Alright," He consented to my surprise and delight. I laid back down and scooted over to make more room this time. He slid back under the covers and completely lay down this time. I felt him completely relaxed against the bed and tried to be too.

I felt his arm come up and encircle my waist and I stiffened. He immediately pulled away but I took his hand in mine and moved it back. I could tell he was hesitant but I tightened my grip in reassurance. He pulled me slightly against him and rubbed circles against my stomach to ease my mind. Even though I had clothes on, his touch still sent electricity throughout my body as if he was touching my bare skin.

I found myself relaxing into his hold and I felt safe in his arms. Eventually I fell asleep but not before I heard his whispered words.

"I love you Akari. Sweet dreams," He said softly and kissed the back of my head. I smiled and was able to mumble 'love you too' before I fell asleep.

**Oh my gosh guys, I had so much fun writing this chapter! I know I promised fluff to some of you and I hope this cuts it. I've never written fluff before and have only read a couple fanfics dealing with fluff. I also know that this chapter starts out a little sad but I hope the last scene makes up for it! I had sooooo much fun writing it! I think this was the first real KaoruxAkari moment and I hope you guys loved it. I also hope that those of you who didn't have your characters win from the vote are still reading too even though it didn't work out for you. **

**I can't believe how these chapters have been recently getting over 3,000 words a piece, it's amazing. I hope you guys are enjoying this story as much as I am and I hope you guys will let me know if you think I'm improving and what I can still improve on! Feedback of any kind is welcome but try and keep flames at bay lol. If you think the characters are a little OOC or Akari is a little Mary Sue, please let me know that too! Till next chapter! I'm also sorry if this was a little poorly written or if there are more mistakes than usual, I was up really late writing this. Dx**


	14. Chapter 13

**Guess what guys. On Jan 31, it was my one year anniversary of joining fanfiction! And I completely forgot about it! So imagine my frustration when I come back from my friend's birthday party and I realize I didn't do anything special. So I'm going to make it up with 2 chapters in one day. Here's the first one! It's super long ;) **

**Note: On the morning I tried to upload this, I tried to log onto my account on every single computer/phone in my house and on everything, the site said there was no server that could connect or something. My dad said it was the site and I want to know if this happened to anyone on February 7. If it did, that means I'm not alone and I don't have to be freaking out that I can't access anything. If it didn't, I'll go freak out more! XD Thanks and continue to the story!**

**Chapter 13**

The next morning I woke up to the twins' voices and a warm body. Kaoru had pulled me against his chest and was stroking my hair while Hikaru had come in when he'd woken up. I didn't let them know I was awake and contentedly listened to their conversation for the plans for today.

"Maybe we could make breakfast with Akari without the maids help. Maybe pull some tricks here and there and show her around the garden since she seemed so interested in it yesterday," Kaoru said to Hikaru who grinned evilly at the tricks part.

"Host… Club…" I mumbled in fake sleepiness, trying to see if they would invite the hosts over. I didn't think I could be alone with the twins for a whole weekend.

"Good idea Akari! It would be fun to tease the boss about this. I wonder how everyone would react," Hikaru exclaimed after hearing my suggestion.

"Shhhh! She's still sleeping," Kaoru hushed him, making me secretly smile. I snuggled closer to him as they continued their conversation, occasionally getting a small kiss to the head. They didn't voice their pranking ideas, making me cringe inside at what they had planned. I'm pretty sure I dozed off at intervals because I couldn't recall half of the conversation. I finally decided to let them know I was awake and pretended to be waking up. I stretched out my arms and legs, careful not to hit Kaoru, and yawned while slowly opening my eyes.

"Morning Akari," Kaoru whispered in my ear while Hikaru smiled down at me.

"Morning," I replied and tried to get up only to find myself pinned down by Hikaru straddling my waist. I hadn't felt it through the sheets but I immediately tensed, waiting to see what they were planning.

"We called the other members to hang out earlier after your little suggestion," Hikaru said causing me to frown. I didn't remember them calling the other hosts but decided to ignore it.

"You were asleep when it happened but we thought it would be fun. We were also wondering what you would want to do for breakfast and lunch," Kaoru said, tilting my face so I could look at him. "All the maids are gone for the day so it's just us."

"Well what would you guys like? I'm not a great cook but I can try," I said, remembering Kaoru's earlier hope of cooking. Hikaru smiled with glee while Kaoru hugged me tighter. "Can I get up now?"

"Fine," They replied in unison, letting go of me and allowing me to get off the bed.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I'll be out to start after getting dressed. If you want to help, be in the kitchen in about half an hour," I explained while grabbing clothes and heading towards the adjoined bathroom.

"Want help?"

"No." True to my word, I was in the kitchen a little earlier than expected and was getting the dishes ready. "Ok first we need 2 cups of sugar, 3 eggs, 1 and a half cup of milk, half a teaspoon of baking soda, 2 tablespoons of butter, and some salt," I listed off slowly, allowing them time to grab each ingredient.

"Done!" They replied eagerly after they had gotten everything.

"You guys can crack the eggs in that bowl," I said pointing to the said bowl, "and try to keep as much shell as you can out. Then pour the milk in after. I'll get the pan heated up," I stated, going over to the cabinet to choose a pan. By the time it was heated up and I'd melted the butter in, they had gotten the mix just right. I let them pour it in while I grabbed a grill for the pancakes.

"What do we do now Akari?" They asked, earning a sigh from me.

"Here's a spatula. You're going to scramble the eggs around in the pan until I deem it ok. Try not to spill any of it," I said, giving them a spatula and praying to God they wouldn't do anything we'd regret. I mixed up my own mixture of flour and milk and poured it on the grill in small amounts to create the pancakes. I made the twins two while giving myself a small one.

"Is this good?" The twins called, proudly showing their eggs. I was amazed at the job well done considering it was the twins. I nodded and finished up the pancakes.

"Go out to the breakfast table and I'll bring it out in a little bit," I said while pushing them out the door. They were upset at being told to leave but brightened at the prospect of the food almost being done. I divided up the food and cut the pancakes up myself. I poured syrup on them afterwards and grabbed the forks. Then I poured some milk and orange juice into glasses, not sure which they wanted. I grabbed each plate, balancing one on my elbow, and walked out into the dining room.

"You would make a good waitress by the way you're carrying those plates Akari," Hikaru called from the table, slightly irritating me at the prospect of the job.

"No thanks Hikaru," I replied, setting down the plates in front of them.

"Sit next to me Akari!" Kaoru said pleadingly, causing me to smile.

"I will but I'm going to go get the drinks," I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the glasses but there were too many for me to carry at once. I noticed a circle like board that was similar to what waiters carried at restaurants. I grinned at the irony and stacked the glasses on top of it and bringing it out once more. I set the glasses down and sat down myself.

"I hope our eggs turned out good!" Hikaru cried out with childish glee while Kaoru was nodding. I took a bite of my food and deemed it a good job well done considering the circumstances. They ate it up like they hadn't eaten in days, making me happy that they enjoyed it.

"Taste mine Akari!" Kaoru said, holding up a piece of eggs.

"But I have my own," I said, slightly confused but tried to grab it anyway. Kaoru pulled it away, causing me to get slightly aggravated, but then grabbed my chin in a soft grip causing me to stiffen.

"Here, let me," He said softly waiting for me to open my mouth. I did so and he carefully let me take a bite. I pulled back after tasting it and smiled encouragingly. He beamed at me in return and continued to eat. I saw Hikaru smirk slightly in front of me but ignored it. We ate for about an hour before getting ready for the hosts.

* * *

><p>"Akari!" The twins called for the tenth time within the hour. They'd been forcing me to try on outfits for the day, even though I was wearing one already, and they thought it bet to pick it out themselves. Of course, they wanted me to show them afterwards.<p>

"Coming," I called, zipping up the front. I looked in the mirror before heading out, gazing at the outfit. It definitely wasn't my favorite and wasn't a big fan. The shirt was like a zip up black vest that had pockets near the bottom. It showed a little of my stomach and had straps that were about the size of two of my fingers. It dipped down to my chest and anyone could come along and zip it back down halfway.

The pants were half shorts and half jeans. On my left leg, it only went down a little ways while my right pant leg went down to my ankles. The pants were also black with silver cuffs. I had a silver belt that had a white buckle, completing the moonlight look. I must admit, the outfit matched my eyes but I felt half naked. I walked out into the hallway and they immediately saw my bare feet.

"Where are the shoes?" They asked simultaneously.

"I'm not wearing them inside. If we go outside, I will," I responded, moving around so they could see the entire outfit. "And you can't get me to go outside until the others arrive," I added as an afterthought, causing them to wipe the forming grins off their faces.

"Fine," Hikaru said a little dejected.

"You look really good in that by the way," Kaoru added. I nodded my head in thanks and headed back to my room to try on the next outfit they probably had laid out for me. As I reached the door, I felt a pair of arms go around my waist causing me to reach towards the door faster. "Calm down Akari," Kaoru whispered in my ear. Upon hearing his voice, I leaned back into his grip, too tired to care about the consequences.

"I don't want to try on any more outfits," I mumbled, exhausted from all the chores I'd done today. After making breakfast, I'd been the one to clean the dishes and then they had demanded I try on different outfits after that. I'd worn about 50 different outfits and I never wanted to try on another one again.

"Alright but you have to wear that one for the rest of the day. And we've already hidden all the other clothes," Hikaru said from behind us. My eyes snapped open and I heard myself growl in protest.

"No way! I'm not going around feeling ha-," I started only to stop when Kaoru nuzzled into my neck comfortingly.

"Please?" He whispered, making me shiver at the feeling of his lips moving against the skin on my shoulder. At that moment someone decided to ring the doorbell causing us all to jump. Kaoru let go of me and chased after Hikaru who was already running down the stairs. I looked down at my outfit and sighed in resignation. I followed the two devils down the stairs and hid behind them as they opened the door.

"Where's Akari?!" Tamaki immediately yelled upon seeing the twins, "We went by her house but she wasn't there! Where's my precious moonlight?" I grew agitated at the nickname but chose to ignore it.

The twins stepped aside to show me off to everyone. Tamaki and Honey gasped childishly while I saw even Haruhi and Kyoya raise an eyebrow at the showy outfit. Mori grunted in surprise but made no other signs to express his shock. I awkwardly waved at the group, trying to think of a way to escape.

"She's been with us and will be staying with us for a while!" The twins yelled in unison. The reaction was immediate and they'd been expecting it for the grinned evilly when they saw their king nearly blow up from facial expressions alone.

"WHAT!?" He screamed at the top of his lungs, messing up the twins' hairs that had linked their arms around me proudly. I tried to get away but Kaoru grabbed my waist with his other free hand.

"Mommy! We need to save our precious daughter! Commence operation save Akari at once!" He continued to yell making the twins fall over with laughter. I slowly walked over to Haruhi and Mori for a little calm that I'd been missing.

"Don't suppose you could calm him down do you?" I whispered to her only to deflate when she shook her head.

"When he gets like this, there's no telling what he'll do," She whispered back, "I am surprised that you're staying with the twins though. Are you sure you can handle their pranks?"

"It was rocky at first but it's been fine other than this stupid outfit."

"That's enough idiot. There isn't any problem with Akari staying with the twins in my opinion. And you two don't have to tease him about it and please," Kyoya broke in causing everyone to freeze, "Tell me about it next time." His voice was icy and if you listened closely, a hidden threat was hidden in that small sentence. The twins paled slightly while Tamaki, while still obviously angry, miraculously shut up.

"What shall we do first?" Honey cheered, breaking the tension that was crackling in the air like electricity. Of course, the twins already knew the answer to his question, I'd somehow missed it, and had wicked grins reserved only for their best of plans.

"Oh no," Haruhi whispered as if she had sensed my thoughts. I found myself nodding in fear to her statement.

"We are going to play,"

"A special kind of game,"

"That is based off of,"

"Hide and seek along with tag!"

"It's a type of commoners' game," Tamaki instantly grew interested causing the rest of us to sweat drop.

"Here's what we do,"

"We each get a partner and we all have to hide except for one pair,"

"That pair then has to find every other pair and try to capture one of the people in that duo,"

"I don't get it," Honey interrupted causing the twins to sigh.

"Ok so; say Kaoru and Akari are partnered up while Haruhi and I are paired up. If Haruhi and I were 'it', we would need to find Kaoru and Akari. We would try and capture one of them before they could get back to the place where we all started. The goal is to try and get everyone separated from their partner. If a pair is separated, the person who wasn't captured can choose to either be out or to join the team of the people who stole their partner. The stolen person is automatically on the team. If everyone makes it to the meeting spot without being separated, the people who are 'it' lose,"

"You'll understand as we start to play," We all nodded in half understanding.

"Choose your partner! I call Akari!" Kaoru yelled all of a sudden and grabbed me by my arm.

"I got Haruhi!" Hikaru immediately called after grabbing onto Haruhi. We both looked at each other rather scared and instantly turned back to the chaos.

"I want Mori!" Honey giggled leaving only Tamaki and Kyoya. The twins burst out laughing. Kyoya flashed his glasses making them be quiet and turned to Tamaki.

"Don't slow me down moron, I hate to lose," Tamaki gulped and nodded.

"We'll all hide in our garden!" Kaoru shouted making my eyes widen from the memory of the first day. Kaoru squeezed my hand reassuringly and moved into a slight hugging position.

* * *

><p>"Who wants to be it?" Hikaru asked and Tamaki's hand shot up instantaneously.<p>

"We do!" Tamaki cheered and I saw him whisper in Kyoya's ear after he seemed agitated but Kyoya seemed to smile at whatever he said.

"Alright you guys will count to 30 by that tree and the rest of us will hide. We each have to last 5 minutes out in the garden before we can head back to this tree. If you are able to capture someone from a pair, you guys will win the round and we can move onto the next. Remember to ask if the person left wants to quit or join the group. If you catch someone yell 'Gotcha' at the top of your lungs for the rest of us. We all should say it just in case someone isn't nearby enough. If we all make it to the tree, then everyone needs to yell 'Free'!" Kaoru explained again in a little more depth.

Kyoya and Tamaki walked over to the tree and started counting while the rest of us ran off. Kaoru pulled me into a nearby pathway into the maze and after a while, I felt lost. It couldn't have been for more than 2 minutes though.

"I don't have us lost if that's what you're wondering. Hikaru and I used to always run around in here and we've completely memorized the entire maze. Puts you and Haruhi at an advantage," Kaoru said easing my worries. He then proceeded to pull us out of the maze into the area where I had been yesterday by the pond.

Today the sun was shining right on the pond, giving it a tranquil setting only seen in movies. There were more birds than yesterday and more flowers had bloomed if you looked closely. I smiled at the scene before us, tightening my hold on his hand.

"Beautiful isn't it? It was my favorite spot when we were younger," Kaoru sighed with happiness, losing himself in the memory for a moment. I gazed up at his serene face and found my fingertips itching to run through his auburn hair. He had a good tan and a slender frame that was handsome. It didn't surprise, considering he was supposed to be one of the 6 hottest guys in school. At that moment, he chose to open his eyes and looked into my silver ones. They were gold in the sunlight with brown sparks here and there.

"Akari…" He whispered reaching up to my face. His hand cupped my cheek and he rubbed his thumb over my chin. His other hand wound its way over my waist and pulled me closer to him. I had to tilt my head up to look at him and saw him moving closer to me. I found myself leaning up and closing my eyes. I wound my arms around his neck and his lips reached mine.

It was slow and our lips moved in synch. I was hesitant, having never kissed anyone I actually liked and I'd always been forced into kisses before. Kaoru pulled me even closer and deepened the kiss. I felt his tongue dance across my bottom lip, causing me to gasp. He took advantage and explored the inside of my mouth. I felt my knees going weak and I tried to suppress a moan to no avail.

By this point Kaoru had maneuvered us over to the ledge of the pond and pulled me on his lap. I felt his soft hair on my fingertips and continued to comb through some of the snarls. Kaoru then started trailing kisses down my neck and I tilted my head allowing him more access. I felt him grin against my neck and I shivered. "You're beautiful and I love you," He whispered gently in my ear.

I kissed him once more and whispered back, "I'm glad you do because I think I love you too." I smiled at him and he smiled back. Not a grin or a smirk, but a true smile that made me happy. We stayed like that, just looking into each other's eyes, when we realized the game was still going on.

"Oops," We say together making us both laugh. We got up and ran back to the meeting place.

* * *

><p>When we made it to the tree, we were both panting and everyone was looking at us rather annoyed it took us so long. According to what everyone said after, Hikaru and Haruhi had been the first back having hid in a nearby maze wall.<p>

"FREE!" Honey yelled to bring back Kyoya and Tamaki who came running right away.

"Took you two damn well long enough," Hikaru said, "What happened?" I blushed when I remembered our make out scene. Kaoru grinned next to me.

"We got lost," He said but I knew Hikaru didn't buy it but he let the subject drop.

"Looks like you lost the round too Tamaki. Now you get to choose who will be 'it'," Hikaru turned towards the two out of breath hosts. Kyoya was scowling but I saw a mischievous glint in his eye and knew he wasn't too upset.

"How about you and Haruhi," Kyoya said having caught his breath first. Haruhi nodded and pulled an annoyed Hikaru over to the tree. We all took off running for the second time that day. This time Kaoru and I hid in one of the parts of the maze near the tree. We waited for a minute before starting to head back.

We didn't make it 5 steps before I heard a familiar voice behind us, "Found you." I turned around and spotted Haruhi making me instantly wary after not spotting Hikaru. There was only one way to go and Kaoru pulled me in that direction. I felt suspicious when it finally hit me.

"Kaoru, stop!" I screamed before he turned the corner. He instantly stopped and backed up at the worry in my voice. It was a good thing too because Hikaru jumped out and if Kaoru hadn't stopped, he'd have been caught. We instantly turned around only to find Haruhi had moved closer.

"Damn," Kaoru cursed under his breath. He looked to his right and pulled me after him. "We'll go through the wall!" I nodded in answer and ran behind him. Hikaru and Haruhi were running towards us and right as I was about to get through, Hikaru grabbed my ankle. I looked behind me to his smirking face and it gave me a burst of energy to try and break free. Kaoru was pulling on my hand but the branches had gotten a hold of my clothes, forcing me to stay where I was or to be pulled back. Of course Hikaru took advantage and pulled me back into a bear hug that I couldn't escape.

"So Kaoru, want to join the team or leave?" Hikaru grinned in triumph. Kaoru sighed and came back through the wall to join us.

"Caught!" Hikaru yelled and the chorus soon picked up for the other to hear. We all ran back to the tree and the others found out it was us who had been caught. At that exact moment, someone's stomach growled causing some to laugh while Kyoya looked at his watch.

"Guess its lunch time," He said surprising us all and forcing us to return to the house. I was grinning like a maniac after telling Honey what had happened during the second round. It had actually been a fun game over all. I wondered if we'd play it again.

"What's for lunch?" Haruhi asked causing me to instantly deflate.

"I'm not cooking again," I stated causing everyone but the twins to frown.

"Again?" Tamaki asked confused making the twin's grins grow even wider.

"She cooked breakfast for us this morning," They explained making him rather jealous.

"You guys helped don't forget that," I said but Tamaki still seemed a little peeved about missing out on my cooking. "Why can't we just have some pizza or something," I mumbled.

"What's," Tamaki, Honey, and the twins asked.

"Pizza?" Haruhi and I stared at them before I burst out laughing.

"You guys don't know what pizza is?" I continued to laugh.

"It's what you guys would consider a 'commoner's food'," Haruhi explained while smiling a little.

"We must try it then!" Tamaki demanded making Kyoya sigh. "Kyoya, if you please, could you order us this 'pizza'," and I laughed even harder.

"I'll do it since I know where and how to order," I said grabbing Kyoya's phone when he had brought it out of his pocket. I smirked when I saw his exasperated expression and dialed the number.

"Don't forget to get some cake!" Honey reminded me while pulling on my shirt to get my attention. I nodded and ordered some with the meat and cheese pizzas.

"Any drinks with that miss?" The phone person asked which I replied no to. "Alright that will be 1842.72 yen miss."

"So expensive," I muttered under my breath so they couldn't hear.

"What was that?" They asked.

"Nothing! I'll pay at the door and the address is 236-1 tsunekuni."

"It should arrive within half an hour. Thank you for a business and we hope to see you again," They said the rehearsed speech and hung up. By the time the conversation was over, the twins and Tamaki had gotten into an argument with an exasperated Haruhi trying to break them up. Honey seemed worried but stayed back since Kyoya and Mori didn't make a move to stop them.

"It'll be here within half an hour," I called, making them all perk up.

"What'll we do till then?" Haruhi asked innocently, making us regret the question for the second time that day.

"Don't ask that question!" I squeaked but it was too late.

"Truth or Dare!" The twins asked us, making Haruhi and I groan. The other members were confused and we took this opportunity to try and sneak away. Unfortunately the twins saw us and we were both pulled into bear hugs.

"What is that game? Another commoner's game?" Tamaki voiced the question that was on all their minds.

"Indeed it is milord! Basically all you have to do," Hikaru started to explain but Kaoru told him instead since he'd explained the first game.

"We all sit in a circle and one person gets to ask someone else if they would like to tell the truth to a question or do a dare. Then the person that was chosen needs to pick one and either answer it if they picked truth, or do the dare if they picked dare. When they've successfully completed it, they then in turn get to ask a different person the same thing and they get to choose what they want to do and so on. Do you guys understand?" They all nodded and followed the twins; Haruhi and I were dragged, into a small comfy room that seemed to be built for this kind of game.

There were several kinds of chairs including bean bags to sit in with a fire place in the corner for the winter time. The lights were turned off but several lamps were turned on, making the atmosphere feel a little romantic. The room was painted a hot pink which seemed weird in my opinion. The floor was covered in a carpet that was hard to distinguish the color of with the lamps. I'm pretty sure it was a brown or black. In the middle was a table that could hold drinks and food for us but it was empty. Probably for playing cards or other activities.

"Everyone pick a chair!" The twins said but Haruhi and I were still trapped in their embrace. They sat down in chairs to accommodate 2 of us if we sat right and of course they pulled us onto their laps.

"Why aren't you two duple gangers letting go of my children?!" Tamaki all but screeched but Kyoya pushed him down into a chair, instantly shutting him up when he tried to land comfortably.

"They'll run off if we let go of them!" Kaoru pouted and hugged me tighter. I knew I couldn't escape so I leaned against him, accepting my fate. Haruhi still tried to struggle but I knew she was nearing her breaking point.

"Who should go first?" Honey asked innocently, looking around the room at everyone.

"How about Hikaru or Kaoru since it was their idea, yet again," Kyoya explained making them instantly grin.

"Hikaru would you like to go first?" Kaoru asked smirking.

"Sure why not," Hikaru replied grinning slyly as well. "Hmm… Who to pick," He mumbled looking around and eventually laid eyes on the girl in his lap. His grin grew wider while Haruhi paled considerably. "Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"Truth," She said immediately, trying to avoid danger the best she could.

Hikaru pouted, "Your no fun Haruhi. Hmm, what was the weirdest dream you've ever had?"

Haruhi thought about it and replied, "It was about when I first enrolled in Ouran…" Haruhi explained to us about how she had felt like she'd walked into another world where she first met Kyoya as a caterpillar, the twins were cats, Mori was a mouse, Honey was a rabbit, and Tamaki was the mad-hatter. She'd followed Renge to court where she'd been accused of abandoning a child by the king and queen that were actually her parents. It reminded me of a story I'd read as a child but I couldn't remember it. "Ok Tamaki-senpai, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truuuuth!" He proudly crooned and gave her the puppy dog eyes.

"Do you have a crush on one of your best friends?" Haruhi asked bluntly, not realizing how close it hit to home. Tamaki blushed red and mumbled something none of us could hear.

"What was that boss?" Hikaru grinned evilly.

"I answered the question, now it's my turn," Tamaki said, showing a rare side of intelligence leaving the rest of us guessing. "Kyoya truth or dare?"

"Dare," He replied calmly, surprising us all.

"Exchange any item of clothing with a person sitting next to you," Tamaki said making the rest of us gape.

"Boss is a pervert! Boss is a pervert!" The twins suddenly yelled laughing.

"I am not a pervert!" Tamaki said defensively. Kyoya sighed and took off his jacket and gave it to Tamaki who was sitting next to him. I wasn't sure if it was my imagination, but I could have sworn I saw Tamaki grin and exchange his own jacket.

"When do I get it back?" Kyoya asked simply while Tamaki tried to think.

"Let's say for about 2 turns." Kyoya nodded and turned to someone else.

"Pick me!" Honey cried in exasperation, wanting to be the next person.

"Alright Honey, truth or dare."

"Dare!" He exclaimed excitedly, making me wince at his innocence. I hope Kyoya didn't do anything too harsh.

"I dare you to," Kyoya smirked making me pale slightly. _Please don't be dirty, please don't be dirty, please don't be dirty _I silently pleaded. "Not eat cake for the rest of the day." Everyone gasped and Honey instantly started tearing up.

"Bu-bu-but Kyo-chan!" He pleaded, showing him big, sad eyes but Kyoya refused to break. "Fine! Kaoru truth or dare?" He asked, uncharacteristically annoyed.

"Dare," Kaoru smirked, tightening his grip on me. Hikaru whispered something in Honey's ear that made him frown.

"You sure?" He asked and Hikaru nodded. "Alright. Kaoru, I dare you to try to lick your nose and if you can't you have to lick anyone else's nose."

"Deal!" Kaoru said and tried to lick his nose. I could tell he wasn't trying and tried to squirm out of his grip again with more force. Of course, I still couldn't and he pulled me against him. "Looks like I can't do it," He whispered and leaned towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the ticklish sensation. He licked my nose slowly making me tremble and when he pulled away, he leaned lower and kissed me on the lips chastely. I opened my eyes and looked up into his sly grin.

"Akari truth or dare?"

**I'm going to stop it there guys! XD It's over 5000 words and I promise to have the next chapter uploaded today. If I can, I'll try to get it done by the evening because I usually have to clean the house on the weekend. If I don't, I hope you guys will understand because it'll probably be as long as this one xD What did you guys think of the super long chapter? Would any of you believe me if I said that 1842.72 yen was $15.49 in American money? Cause I typed it into the converter and that's what it said it was! I also made up the address and got the name from an example. I was thinking of ending this chapter in different places but didn't have the heart and wanted to get half of the day in the first chapter. I'll get the next half in the second chapter. Till later today! (Hopefully)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Truth!" I immediately answered.

"If you could have me do anything to you, what would it be?" He fired right back and I felt myself blushing madly.

"I-I-I," I stammered trying to form a clear thought.

"How about be your official boyfriend?" He whispered huskily into my ear. My blush lessened but it was still there. I found myself smiling and nodded, leaning my head against his chest. I reached up and kissed his cheek and was rewarded with a smile from him. The other hosts looked at us in shock and Tamaki was spluttering like a crazy person.

"Akari is officially mine and no one can play any tricks on her except for me," Kaoru explained smiling, making Tamaki even crazier. I laughed at his reaction and snuggled closer to Kaoru. I gazed at the other hosts to see who I should choose as a victim. I debated on asking Mori but he didn't seem to really care about the game other than Honey's safety. I looked over to Haruhi and I came up with a plan to get her to safety.

"Hikaru, truth or dare?" I asked him, already knowing what he'd pick.

"Dare," he replied evilly, "Let's see what you got, Akari."

"I dare you to let go of Haruhi and you can't trap her for the rest of the game unless a dare is called to do so, but it can only last for a couple minutes. No dare can break this dare!" I said with a smirk, receiving a glare from Hikaru. He slowly let go of Haruhi who jumped up and sat down in her own chair.

"Maybe I can get some peace and quiet," I heard her mumble and I smiled at her attempt of ignorance for the game.

"Hikaru, it's your turn," Kaoru said whenever Haruhi was situated and I leaned back against his chest once more.

"Honey, truth or dare?" He asked the little boy who then seemed to think about it after the last disaster.

"Truth!" He said eagerly awaiting the question.

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone here?"

"Yes!" He said happily then frowned, "Then again no. Depends on what you call a crush Hika-chan!" Hikaru groaned in annoyance for not getting a clear answer. "My turn! Tama-chan, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to share a piece of pizza with Kyo-chan when it gets here!"

"Seems harmless enough," At that moment the twins burst out laughing at something in the dare.

"What's so funny?" I whispered to Kaoru who calmed down enough to whisper in my ear.

"If you think about it in a certain way, you could get them to share the same piece at the same time. If you don't understand that, I'll explain later," I thought about it and finally figured out why they were laughing. I blushed a dark shade of red and turned back to the game.

"Don't I get any say in this?" Kyoya asked suddenly, making Honey giggle.

"Nope!"

"Kaoru, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" At that moment the doorbell rang signaling the pizza was here.

"I'll get it," Haruhi and I said simultaneously and stood up. We headed to the door and grabbed the food then pulled out our wallets and split up the price.

"Thank you," We said to the delivery guy who then nodded and went back to his car.

"We'll put the cake on the side for Honey and I'll cut up the pizza," Haruhi told me and I nodded. I went to fetch the other members but they had already followed the aroma to the kitchen and were eagerly awaiting its arrival at the table. I went back into the kitchen with Haruhi and grabbed some plates for the pizza. Then we gave everyone a piece of each kind of pizza. There were enough pieces left for everyone to come back and get a second slice of each and we headed out to the kitchen with everyone's plates.

"Everyone can get a second slice from either box so enjoy," I said, passing around the plates and sitting down to eat my own. At that moment, I saw none of them reaching to eat it and I wondered if they knew how to. "You guys _do_ know how to eat pizza, right?"

"We've never had pizza so we're not sure how to eat it," Honey explained with a nodding Tamaki and a slight flash of the glasses from Kyoya.

"You eat it with your hands like this," I sighed and showed them how to eat it. Everyone seemed unusually excited about it except for Kyoya and Mori.

"Don't forget your dare Tamaki!" The twins exclaimed when they remembered his dare from earlier. Tamaki seemed to deflate and looked over at Kyoya sheepishly who sighed in return. While they carried out the dare, the rest of us continued to eat.

"I was hoping we could go on a 'field trip' again for the hosts club sometime this week. I wanted to ask everyone where they would want to go so we don't end up in a disaster like last time," Tamaki suddenly said, causing everyone to stop eating.

"As long as I don't get kidnapped again," I heard Haruhi mumble and I wondered what she meant. I made a note to ask her about it later.

"I say we let Akari decide since she's new," Kaoru spoke up and I saw a couple of the hosts nod in agreement.

"But I've never been anywhere outside of the city. At least that I can remember," I mumbled the last part and tried to think of different places around the city.

"You don't have to pick a certain place today, you can let us know later, but we'll need to know soon," Kyoya said, easing my thoughts. I nodded and continued to eat while deep in thought.

"How about we watch a movie!" Honey exclaimed making everyone jump from the sudden break in silence.

"That seems alright," Haruhi said, not seeing anything wrong with watching a movie.

"Alright," The twins sighed and brought everyone back into the room from earlier. They pressed a button on the wall that revealed a hidden TV from behind the wall. Haruhi and I stared in wonder as it was situated into place but everyone else was sitting in their original seats. A shelf also came out of the wall holding several different gaming consuls and a receiver to control the volume. Speaker systems also came out of the wall at different places to provide more sound and I decided to sit down in Kaoru's lap again.

"What should we watch?" Tamaki asked and before the twins could open their mouths, Haruhi and I yelled the answer.

"A _happy _movie!" Hikaru and Kaoru groaned while Honey laughed and clapped his hands like a child.

"Alright," Mori said, nodding his head and holding Honey.

"If everyone else wants to, why not," Kyoya said and got himself comfortable on the couch. Tamaki nodded his head and picked out a movie from the case against the wall. As he was putting it in, I noticed a nearby blanket and grabbed it to wrap around Kaoru and myself.

I wasn't really paying attention to the movie because I couldn't stop thinking of a place at the back of my mind to go visit. The problem was even if I could figure out what is was, I had a sense of feeling that said I wouldn't know where it is. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

_I woke up in a chair all by myself in the same room we'd been in, yet no one was around. When I looked around, I noticed several things were different. There wasn't any technology in the room, including the lamps. The floor didn't have a carpet and was wooden while the walls were a different color. Other than that, it was the same size and had the same furniture. _

"_Guys?" I called out only to hear my echo respond. I got up from the chair and went to look out the window. I was shocked to find only a forest surrounding the house I was in. It gave me the creeps yet put me at peace at the same time. Half of the trees had fallen over while some others were dead. The rest surrounded the house like a wall, making it impossible to see through. All of a sudden, I saw an image of someone flash in front of the window, causing me to jump back in fear. "Who's there?!" Once again there was no answer._

_I walked over to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't give. I pulled harder and harder but it still didn't budge. I was growing more scared as the minutes slowly ticked by in the agonizing silence. I went back over to the windows and tried to open them, only they wouldn't either. All I ended up doing was disturb some of the dust and bugs that had been sitting peacefully for who knew how long. "Anybody?" I cried out, knowing only silence awaited._

"_Akari…" Someone called behind me, causing me to quickly turn around. I thought I saw my brother standing there but the image quickly disappeared yet again._

"_Who's there?!" I demanded with a scream, falling to my knees and banging my fist against the floor in frustration. I crawled back over to the couch and pulled myself up onto it, curling into a ball to try and wake up to get out of the seemingly haunted house. All of a sudden, I felt a cold pressure on my shoulder, causing me to shiver and look up only to find empty space again._

"_I'm going insane," I mumble to no one in particular and closed my eyes again._

"_Akari, come back. Come back to us Akari," A whisper that could be carried away by the wind said, making my eyes snap open but I didn't look up. "Come back…"_

"_Come back to what?! Who are you?!" I yelled, sitting up to see who was talking. My eyes scanned the room and landed on a flickering light in the corner. I got up and walked over to the light slowly, as if to not scare it off. "Hello?" I called softly._

"_Akari… Akari…" The voice seemed to moan and it came from the direction of the light._

"_Who's there?" I asked quietly. The light seemed to grow in size and I made out three figures in it._

"_COME BACK AKARI!" The figures yelled, making me cover my ears at the sudden noise. I backed away from the light but not without a final glance that I regretted. Two of the figures seemed to be adults, one female and one male. Their skin was burned off and you could see the bone. Blood oozed from the sockets where their eyes should be and they had no hair. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was their skulls rather than faces but there were still pieces of skin clinging here and there. _

_All their clothes were torn and dirty, as if they hadn't been washed for a while. The little figure seemed to be a child that was holding what seemed to be the remains of a stuffed bear. The neck was almost completely twisted off and it was missing an arm and leg. Stuffing was sticking out of it but the child didn't seem to care. The child's mouth was open as if in a silent scream but they didn't have eyes either. Unlike the parents, the child didn't have any skin and was entirely made of decaying bone. The torn clothes hung from its body carelessly, barely covering it. _

_They all had vicious wounds on their body as if they'd been in a fight before they'd died. Both the parents had wounds to their chest while the child's was to the head. Though the blood had long since dried, it was still a dark red, almost a black in the light. "Come back!" They continued to scream, their voices bringing me to my knees._

"_Come back to what?!" I screamed at them, getting up and running to the door. I pulled on it again and this time it opened, allowing me to run away. _

"_Come back to us," They seemed to answer and instead of following me like I thought they would, they stayed inside the house as if trapped. I ran away from the house and wove around the fallen trees, trying to get as far away as I could. I didn't turn around for fear of finding them right behind me and kept running until I saw light up ahead. When I broke away from the trees, I looked up to see the sun shining full force and a road that seemed to be very busy at this time. There were vehicles driving to and fro and I looked around to see if I could find a sign._

_I walked around until I found one and it read _Interstate 8, Bunkyo, Tokyo 10 miles_. I realized that was the area where Ouran was located and I immediately wondered what was so special about the lost house in the forgotten forest. _

"_Akari," I heard a voice call yet again, causing me to tense and look around. "Akari, wake up." I frowned, slightly confused. _Wasn't I already awake? _I thought. "Wake up Akari, the movies over."_

My eyes snapped open to a worried Kaoru and I immediately sat up, narrowly avoiding a collision of our foreheads.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep," I muttered and Kaoru smiled at me reassuringly.

"Its fine, you looked peaceful asleep until half way through the movie. By the time it was over, you kept squirming and mumbling under your breath something like 'come back'. Is everything ok?" He replied and when he mentioned 'come back', I remembered my dream and felt myself pale.

"I think I know where I want to go this week," I said tonelessly, not giving it any thought. I needed to go check out that house and try to find the secret behind why it felt so familiar. Kaoru was frowning slightly at the way I was acting but I didn't pay any attention. The other hosts were looking at me weird but I noticed Honey and Haruhi had also fallen asleep. Honey of course was in Mori's arms and I did a double take at Haruhi's position. She was practically snuggling with Hikaru who was holding her close, occasionally glaring at Tamaki as if he would steal her away. I wondered if he'd freaked out during the movie and Hikaru would always pull her protectively closer every time he glared.

I also noticed Tamaki's hand was over Kyoya's between the two of them on the couch. What shocked me though was that Kyoya didn't seem to mind at all and was slightly touching his shoulder with Tamaki's. _Looks like everyone has a little romance in their lives right now, _I thought.

I stretched a little after standing up and tried to think of an activity to do that everyone would like. I closed my eyes when I felt the sun's rays hit them and I looked out the window when I felt comfortable. I noticed a small court with a tree house nearby and wondered why the twins would have one.

"Looks like you found the secluded part of the mansion. We haven't been there in ages," Kaoru said, coming up behind me.

"How come?" I asked, laying my head down on my arms that were lying on the window sill.

"We lost interest in basketball when our parents started training us to take over the business and there was never any much use for the tree house. Brings back memories though," He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Why don't we go out there and play then?" I asked, turning around to look at him. Kaoru seemed surprised but then smiled down at me.

"You and Haruhi don't seem like the type for basketball. And I doubt everyone would be up for it."

"I know but I have an idea. Please can we try?" I pleaded and he sighed in resignation.

"Alright, I'll tell the others just for you." I giggled when he kissed my nose and I ran to wake Haruhi up.

* * *

><p>When we were all outside, I told everyone the different activities they could do. "Kaoru told me that he and Hikaru haven't been up in the tree house forever so I'm going to be decorating it and doing other activities. You guys could play any kind of game you want down here on the court while waiting or you could help bring the supplies. I tried to divide it up to what I knew everyone would most likely choose. Honey and Haruhi would probably help me decorate and because Mori would want to look out for Honey, he'd probably bring us the supplies. I figured the twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya would set up some kind of competition to play for basketball.<p>

"I'll go with Akari," Haruhi said and Honey instantly agreed to go as well. Mori grunted and stood by Honey.

"Boss, let's play some basketball! We bet we could score more points than you," Hikaru called to Tamaki who accepted the challenge with a smile.

"This could get interesting," Kyoya said casually, pushing up his glasses that flashed in the sunlight. _Just like I planned _I smirked, and started to climb the ladder up into the tree house. When I finally made it to the top, I was shocked to see what I found. It wasn't a tree house, it was a tree mansion! There was a living room, a 'bedroom', a game room, and a snack room. The living room led out to a huge balcony that was the perfect place to do something peaceful like homework.

"Damn rich bastards," I heard Haruhi mutter and I started to laugh.

"Mori, do you think you could bring us the supplies?" Honey called down innocently. I saw Mori nod and silently pumped my fist.

"Get some chairs! And some art supplies please!" I called after him while looking at the bare walls. "Let's start in the living room since it will probably be the most detailed," I said to the others who nodded in return. I told them how we should set it up a little like the game room inside just without all the lamps and what not. A simple rug, some chairs, and a couple tables. Afterwards we could hang some photos and drawings on the wall to add a little life to it. When Mori came back, we set up a pulley to get the furniture up into the tree. As Honey and Haruhi were setting up, I moved on to the other rooms and set up how I wanted it to look in my head. I added in touches of what everyone would like and was glad with the results.

I set up the chairs on the balcony myself and put a special kind of table that would hold drinks so they wouldn't fall over. I leaned over the edge to see how Tamaki was fairing with Hikaru and Kaoru and found them all having fun. I smiled at the scene and snapped a photo with my phone the twins had given me. _First photo on the wall _I thought happily and went back to help Haruhi and Honey.

Mori had brought sleeping bags for all of us to put in the 'bedroom' in case we all ever slept outside. I let Honey pick out the snacks that would go in the cabinets while Haruhi and I started to draw pictures and take photos. We ended up messing up each other's pictures and would fall into fits of laughter but a few came out pretty good.

When we had each gotten good pictures of everyone in the tree house, we all went down to see the basketball match coming to an end. Tamaki was beating the twins by a couple of points and they weren't happy about it either. We snapped some more photos and after they were done, we all took a group picture after setting the camera up right.

"That was a really good idea Akari!" Hikaru called over to me while we were walking back to the house to print out the pictures.

"Yeah, I'm glad you thought of that," Kaoru said next to me. I smiled and squeezed his hand a little. We'd been holding hands and I noticed Hikaru had been able to grab Haruhi's. Honey was riding on Mori's shoulder while Tamaki and Kyoya were walking next to each other.

"Now we can all hang out in the tree house and Hika-chan and Kao-chan can go there more often," Honey said happily. Everyone started pitching up ideas about what to do after hanging up the photos when my stomach growled. I stopped and looked down surprised and looked at the time on my phone.

"Crap it's already dinner time," I said aloud and everyone seemed surprised too.

"Guess it is," Kaoru muttered after checking the time.

"What's for dinner?" Hikaru asked suddenly.

"Akari, Haruhi, will you make us something?" Kyoya asked.

"That's a spectacular idea Kyoya! Our precious daughters could make us all something while we help set up!" Tamaki exclaimed making Haruhi sigh in annoyance.

"Don't expect anything fancy," We said at the same time and looked at each other in surprise. I cracked a smile and saw a little lift of her lips. We went upstairs to print out the photos and then put them in a folder when they were done so no one would damage them. Afterwards, we went back down to the kitchen and debated on what to make. We ended up deciding on the same dish she'd made for them the time they'd surprised her with a visit.

I got out the pans and ingredients while she did the main cooking. I signaled to everyone to let them know it was almost done and went back into the kitchen to help Haruhi give everyone servings. Grabbing the plates, we brought them out to everyone and handed them off.

"Thanks Haruhi! Thanks Akari!" Everyone said in unison with different phrasings. Haruhi nodded while I smiled in return and we both sat down to eat.

"Akari, do you mind telling us where you want to go for the short trip?" Kyoya suddenly said. I looked up in surprise and slightly paled when I remembered my dream from earlier.

I nod slowly and say, "It's out in the country, about a 10 mile drive. I don't recommend bringing any guests." There must've been something about my voice because everyone had stopped eating and seemed uncharacteristically serious in Honey's and Tamaki's cases. "What?" I asked.

"You seem a little pale, are you sure it's where you want to go?" Kaoru said quietly. By this point, I had put my fork down and was staring at a spot on the table. It reminded me of the eyes the figures had had and I couldn't stop staring.

"I _have_ to go," I answered quietly and his eyes seemed to soften.

"Does this have to deal with your dream from earlier?" Hikaru asked and my head snapped up.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you had been whimpering in your sleep and kept tossing and turning. You also said something about 'come back'," Tamaki answered. Honey and Haruhi were confused since they had fallen asleep during these events and no one had explained.

"Yeah, it does," I sighed in answer, "I think I remembered something but I have to make sure." Everyone nodded in understanding and started eating again but I had lost my appetite. I picked at my food and moved it around but never truly ate it. When everyone was done, mine had the most food on it. It was nearing 7 and we were all torn between a sleep over or to send everyone home.

"What if we had the sleepover so we could go on the field trip tomorrow? That way we don't have to worry about school," Haruhi voiced, silencing everyone's arguments.

"Seems fair to me," Kyoya said and everyone agreed to the sleep over.

"We should sleep in the tree house!" Honey exclaimed and I broke into a grin agreeing.

"I think that's a splendid idea!" Tamaki agreeing, starting pulling everyone to the tree.

"Wait! We need some light first!" Kaoru said, trying to pull away from his grip. Tamaki reluctantly let him and Hikaru go who ran off to go get lanterns.

"We should hang up the photos!" I shouted and ran after them. We parted ways at the top of the staircase and I went to grab the folder along with some tape. I made it back down before the twins and when they finally arrived, we all ran to the tree. Haruhi and I changed in the living room while the boys changed in the bedroom.

"Can we come in?" I knocked when we had gotten done. After we heard a yes, we walked in and chose our sleeping bags. At that moment, we heard someone call from below. I walked over to the window and opened it to look down. What I saw shocked me beyond belief.

**Hey guys so I'm going to have to end it there, sorry! Not really xD This is about a 1000 words less than the last chapter but I'm glad I was able to keep my promise of two chapters in one day! When they were arguing about having a sleep over and I wrote about school, it hit me that I still have to do my algebra homework (yes I have homework over the weekend, someone needs to shoot my teacher). Because I'll need to proofread this, I'll only have a little time to do homework but its only polynomials so. I believe that the name on the sign was the correct one for where Ouran is located but I could be wrong. I also made up the interstate and I know Japan doesn't usually do that stuff but I felt something was needed to tell where the house was.**

**Here's the bad news: We are nearing the end of this story! It's a lot longer than I had thought it would be, but it's still shorter than your average stories that are like 25-40 chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed my celebration of my late one year anniversary on fanfiction and are still enjoying the story enough to come back and keep reading! Till sometime next week! I'll probably go back to the original schedule of uploading on Saturday morning.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I wanted to get this chapter posted as soon as I could because I won't get a chance for a while. I've got a huuuuge history project and I have to start on it right away if I want to get it done on time. I've also got competitions coming up and benchmarks preparing for the, what I guess some of you would call, finals. I promise to update within the month though! Because I'm trying to get this chapter out, it might seem a little choppy along with my last chapters but yeah…**

**Chapter 15**

The sight below me shocked me to silence and I found myself unable to move. His black hair danced in almost a graceful way from the slight breeze in the air and his silver eyes shone through the night. My brother had made another surprise visit.

"Guys," I quietly called while my brother was waving, "Uragari's back." All the host club members immediately came over to peer over the edge of the balcony.

"Can I come up," He called to us and we all looked at each other. When no one voiced any comments, I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah, but give us a minute!" I called down in answer, running over to the hatch where the ladder was located. I opened the door and lowered the ladder so he could climb up, instantly backing away after I heard it hit the ground. It only took a few minutes for Uragari to climb up and we all decided to talk in the main room.

"Is anything wrong with the Hamada's?" Kyoya asked after everyone was situated. Uragari paused to think of how to answer the question and finally replied with a statement that left us all puzzled.

"Not exactly, it's the servants more than anything,"

"What's wrong with the servants? Did something happen?" I asked, surprised that he would come to us for something that seemed ridiculous.

"They had figured out I came to tell you about your past Akari," He replied softly, noticing my paling face.

"What did they do?" I asked, lifting up his shirt to check for any wounds. Finding none, I lowered his shirt and was a little relieved despite our past.

"They went to talk with the nurses and doctors that had dealt with the operation concerning your memories and DNA when we first found you. I know this because I followed him and I nearly got caught."

"Why would they mess with her DNA, and how would they even be able to?" Kaoru asked, wrapping his arms around me and protectively pulled me closer. Uragari stared for a moment, seemingly a little jealous, before continuing the story.

"Akari didn't always look like the way she did now,"

"Now that you mention it, I was always wondering why she looked the way she does now if you claim that Akari came from the sun family," Kyoya said simply, breaking into the conversation. I felt myself grow a little annoyed as he just now thought to mention this.

"I'm with Kaoru, how would they be able to do that in the first place?" Hikaru also butted in. I saw Haruhi nodding in agreement along with some of the other hosts.

"The Hamada's have a secret group of advanced scientist and other groups that were involved with the sun family case," Uragari explained.

"The other forces include a police force, spies, assassins, and more," I sighed. Uragari nodded to prove my point and carried on.

"The secret groups that work for my family are smarter than your average person. If you don't reach their standards, you're either killed on spot or fired and will never have another successful job. The scientist and nurses that were on staff took some of my parents DNA and crossed it over with Akari's. The result is what's in front of you now." Everyone looked over at me and continued to stare until I felt uncomfortable.

"What did Aka-chan use to look like then?" Honey asked, surprising everyone with the sudden question. I recalled my dream of the little girl from my nightmares prior to being found out by the hosts. She had always had bright golden hair that resembled the sun. Her eyes had been like brilliant flames but were like a glowing ember when she was talking with her family. They grew dull and seemed to die out like real flames when she'd cried over their graves. As if reading my thoughts, Uragari started to smile and speak in a soft voice, almost like he was recalling happy memories.

"She had beautiful golden hair that seemed to light up the entire room with red eyes to match. Her red eyes weren't scary though, like you would imagine a demon. I'd say they were like the flames on a burning candle." I felt Kaoru unconsciously running his fingers through my hair from the explanation and silently smiled. "Whenever I saw her smile or laugh, my world would always be one shade lighter."

"I'm so glad my daughter made you so happy Uragari!" Tamaki blurted out, ruining the mood and earning a growl from me for the daughter comment. Uragari also seemed to sour but then sighed since Tamaki was only being Tamaki.

"She's not your daughter boss," Hikaru and Kaoru said together, earning a glare from the famous king.

"I feel like we've strayed from the main topic," Haruhi said, silencing the growing tension.

"I agree," Kyoya said, skillfully pushing up his glasses.

"Right, the reason I came was because the doctors said that you would most likely start getting dreams of when you lived there as a child. Or you might start to have nightmares of going back," Uragari said, training his look on me. I tried to cover my shock but I could tell it wasn't working.

"What if I have, it's not like it means anything," I muttered, causing Kaoru's grip to tighten.

"Akari is that what your dream was about? Going back to the house?" Kaoru asked and I nodded in answer.

"So that's why you requested to go there for the trip," Hikaru suddenly said, surprising Uragari at the revelation that I indeed had been having nightmares.

"There aren't any ghosts or scary things there I promise. I actually found the place where it was and it's still in the same state it was 12 years ago."

I tensed and slightly yelled at him in response, "You stole me when I was 3!?" Everyone seemed shocked at the outburst but then seemed to grow angry as well. Uragari let out a slow breath that one would usually make in pain or frustration and got up to pace. My eyes tracked his movements in case he tried to pull anything but I wasn't too worried with Mori and Honey nearby.

"If you're going to go, I want to come with you," He replied, dodging the earlier comment with ease.

"We were planning to go tomorrow so we wouldn't have to deal with school," Haruhi explained, causing Uragari to nod in understanding.

"Because of the environment is a little sacred to the sun family, I won't be able to pass the barrier and Akari might have some trouble with her DNA messed up. I'm guessing the holy ground will probably fix it but just in case, I can sneak you into the lab where you were taken." My eyes widened at the prospect of going back to 'normal' and I looked around at everyone to confirm the decision. When they all nodded encouragingly, I also gave a nod of my own.

"Deal."

"Alright, I'll come pick everyone up and we'll head out right away," Uragari responded and climbed back down the ladder. He walked away from the tree house with a final wave from his turned back. I looked up at the clouds for a hidden answer, sighing when I received none. _Looks like I'll finally have almost everything back tomorrow._

**Alright guys so I know it's a short chapter, but I think the last 2 made up for it and the next one will too. Once again, I won't be able to update for a while but until then! (This also didn't get a chance to be proofread so if you find any major mistakes, please let me know otherwise I won't fix them until I'm complete with the story.)**


End file.
